O REI DRAGÃO E A MADAME PERDIDA
by Sophie Queen
Summary: [SHORT-FIC] Tudo o que ela conhecia lhe foi imposto, até que ela pode decidir por si só, e essa decisão levou até ele, um homem misterioso, com um poder que ela não conseguia compreender, mas que a seduziu. [projeto one-shot oculta]
1. Parte 1

_Oi meus amores!_

 _Sim, isso não é uma miragem, é uma fanfic nova ~de uma pessoa que nunca termina as dela~, enfim... essa fic faz parte do projeto One-Shot Oculta, um amigo oculto entre autoras, em homenagem aos 10 anos (!) da estreia de Crepúsculo no Brasil. Cada uma enviou 2 fotos e 2 músicas para servir de inspiração à pessoa sorteada. Confira todas as 10 participantes na página / ~projetooneshotoculta, o link é esse aqui: www(PONTO)fanfiction(PONTO)net/u/10714985/_

 _Essa fic é dedicada a minha amiga oculta_ _ **Alissa Nayer**_ _! Gatinha, espero que você curta isso aqui! Me perdoe qualquer erro absurdo de português, é que eu não tive tempo de corrigir! Se divirta lendo essa loucura, que Deus amado, como foi difícil de escrever!_

 _._

* * *

 *****O REI DRAGÃO E A MADAME PERDIDA*****

 **Título:** O Rei Dragão e a Madame Perdida

 **Autor:** Sophie Queen

 **Shipper:** Edward/Bella

 **Personagens:** Humanos

 **Gênero:** Romance/General

 **Classificação:** M – Maiores de idade

 **Banner:** uploaddeimagens(PONTO)com(PONTO)br/imagens/o_rei_dragao_e_a_madame_perdida_-_banner-jpg

 **Sinopse:** Tudo o que ela conhecia lhe foi imposto, até que ela pode decidir por si só, e essa decisão levou até ele, um homem misterioso, com um poder que ela não conseguia compreender, mas que a seduziu.

.

.

 _10 de fevereiro de 2018._

.

10:22 – CNN URGENTE: Acidente de helicóptero em _Cedar Springs_ – 4 mortos confirmados.

10:27 – U.S. WEEKLY: _Cedar Springs_ – o caminho da morte.

10:31 – LIFE & STYLE: Acidente em _Cedar Springs_ – atriz de Hollywood entre os mortos

10:39 – TV GUIDE: Acidente em _Cedar Springs_ mortes confirmadas.

10:43 – TMZ: Acidente em _Cedar Springs_ atriz ganhadora do Oscar Isabella Swan entre as vítimas.

10:46 – PEOPLE MAGAZINE: Acidente de Helicóptero tira a vida da jovem atriz Isabella Swan.

10:51 – E! ONLINE: Isabella Swan sofre acidente a caminho de set de gravação.

11:17 – TIME MAGAZINE: Acidente em _Cedar Springs_ vítimas:

Mike Newton, piloto do helicóptero.

Tyler Crowley, co-piloto do helicóptero.

Lauren Mallory, executiva da _Sony Pictures Entertaiment_.

Renée Dwyer, mãe da atriz ganhadora do Oscar Isabella Swan.

.

 _15 de julho de 2018._

.

Isabella admirou pela janela do quarto de hotel onde estava hospedada no ultimo mês. O mar caótico de carros, de pessoas que iam de lugar algum para nenhum lugar, apressadas, despreocupadas, atordoadas, inúmeras pessoas sem rosto, sem de uma cidade que ela odiava, mas que pelos últimos 25 anos chamou de lar. Los Angeles. A cidade dos anjos. A capital mundial do entretenimento, o local que ela, Isabella Swan, vencedora do Oscar de melhor atriz por _"Você Mal Sabe"_ , perdeu a sua família, a sua identidade. Melhor dizendo, nunca encontrou sua própria identidade.

Ela suspirou pesadamente.

Ela mal se lembrava de Charlie. Fazia 20 anos desde que ele a deixava com a sua mãe errática, neurótica, fascinada pelo poder, pelo dinheiro e pela fama e tudo mais que Hollywood lhes dera desde que ela fizera aquele grande _blockbuster_ de Natal. Enquanto Renée era a sonhadora, Charlie era aquele que tinha o pé no chão, mas na década de 90 os recursos da medicina não eram tão avançados e infelizmente 6 meses após a descoberta de um câncer no estômago, o seu super-herói a deixou.

Suas lembranças de Charlie, hoje em dia, eram nubladas, ou apenas memórias imortalizadas por fotografias descontextualizadas, onde apesar do brilho e da felicidade latente, os sorrisos, muitas vezes eram forçados e tão pouco naturais. Isabella não lembrava como era a sensação da sua espeça bigodeira quando ele dava um beijo estalado em sua bochecha, ou o quão quente era o seu abraço, ou qual era o aroma do seu perfume, ou ainda qual o timbre da sua voz. Isabella não se recordava nada mais sobre Charlie e isso a deixava despedaçada.

Com Renée era diferente. Por 20 anos era ela e Renée, uma dupla: unida, forte, sempre um suporte, um sustentáculo a outra. Nos três primeiros anos após a morte de Charlie, Renée foi o que realmente se esperava de uma mãe, principalmente para uma adolescente Isabella não se perder como tantos jovens atores de Hollywood tendiam se perder em sua juventude. Lhe dava suporte, conselhos, todo o apoio que jovens, que perdem seus pais cedo precisam. Renée foi na falta de uma palavra melhor excepcional.

Porém, com a adolescência, e a perspectiva da vida adulta apontando, e uma carreira extremamente promissora pela frente, quando completou seus 15 anos, Renée começou a pressionar Isabella. E invés de ser sua mãe, Renée parecia muito mais sua "chefe". Nesta fase que ocorreu o primeiro casamento de Renée.

Jason Jenks era fantástico e talvez um dos grandes impulsionadores da carreira de Isabella, sendo um dos executivos mais influentes da _20th Century Fox_ , ele foi fundamental em colocar o nome de Isabella como uma das queridinhas de Hollywood, tanto se ela conseguiu as 4 indicações ao Oscar, ganhando um dos prêmios, e as 8 indicações ao Globo de Ouro e faturando 4, e tantos outros prêmios, um dos principais responsáveis foi J. Jenks, como ele gosta de ser chamado. O enlace com Jenks, foi o casamento mais longo de Renée 13 anos, mas terminou, justamente porque Jenks não aceitava a forma como Renée queria gerenciar a vida de Isabella.

Seu segundo casamento, e sem sombra de dúvidas o maior erro cometido por Renée, foi com Royce King Jr. um diretor de cinema fracassado que só se envolvera com Renée com a intenção de se aproveitar de Isabella. Felizmente Renée, que apesar dos inúmeros defeitos que tinha, era uma leoa quando era algo envolvendo a filha e percebeu rápido demais as intenções do homem e menos de 3 meses de enlace entrou com o pedido de anulação com alegações que levou a corte de justiça a iniciar um processo que enterrou de vez a carreira de Royce King Jr. e se seguiu com uma série de acusações de estupro de outras atrizes que resultou no suicídio do homem menos de um ano depois.

O terceiro e último casamento foi com um ator que contracenou com Isabella na série de filmes "Lua de Prata" como seu pai, Phil Dwyer. Phil era um cara legal, contudo, o enlace com sua mãe não durou muito. Assim como todos os grandes atores de Hollywood, ou pelo menos, os atores que buscam provar-se como homens viris, Phil que vivia aquela fase dos 50 anos, em que quando uma jovem mulher lhe dá atenção é pegar ou pegar. Assim, após 2 anos de casamento trocou Renée por uma jovem atriz que estava protagonizando ao seu lado o remake de _Lolita_.

Renée ainda estava se curando do baque, afinal Phil não foi nenhum pouco simpático decidindo pedir o divórcio na noite de Natal, chegando na festa que Renée havia feito com a jovem Gianna Hall a tiracolo. O último natal ao lado de sua mãe havia sido o pior natal da sua vida.

Na verdade, aqueles 48 últimos dias ao lado de sua mãe foram horríveis. Isabella sentia-se culpada pela forma como tratara Renée aqueles dias, as duas estavam irritadas, gritos eram trocados constantemente, ofensas eram distribuídas ao vento sem qualquer motivo e a todo tempo. Isabella evitava Renée a todo custo, enquanto Renée forçava Isabella a trabalhar mais e mais, assinar a todo e qualquer contrato, toda e qualquer propaganda publicitária, qualquer coisa que deixasse seu nome em evidência. Renée queria trabalhar sem descanso, e queria que Isabella trabalhasse sem descanso.

Por mais que Siobhan, sua empresária, alertasse Renée que Isabella precisava descansar a sua imagem, que Isabella precisava de uma pausa. Que Isabella estava no seu limite trabalhando nos últimos 3 anos sem folga, nada fazia para acalmá-la. No mês de janeiro Isabella, mais como pirraça recusou inúmeros contratos publicitários, aparições em programas e eventos, inúmeros papeis que ela sabia que eram importantes. E aquilo levava ainda mais Renée ao limite. Mas o ápice da briga entre mãe e filha veio um dia antes do fatal acidente que ceifou a vida de Renée.

Isabella havia sido convidada para ser protagonista de um grande projeto da _Sony Pictures_ , era um contrato milionário e a garantia de mais uma indicação na temporada de prêmios e provavelmente mais uma porção de prêmios na sua estante. Mas ela não queria isso. Ela queria uma pausa. Não apenas queria, ela _precisava_. Ela queria se conhecer, ser um pouco ela. Com 31 anos, Isabella pouco sabia sobre si mesma, mas Renée, achava que isso era uma grande besteira.

A briga que tiveram não foi nada bonita. Isabella acusou Renée de fria, calculista, de nunca a tratar como uma filha, mas como um negócio. Já Renée chamou Isabella de egoísta, mesquinha, disse que ela não entende como a recusa desse papel poderia lhe causar problemas para o resto da sua carreira.

Naquela noite Isabella recusou-se dormir em casa junto com sua mãe, ligou para um grande amigo e ex-amante, o também ator Jacob Black perguntando se podia passar a noite com ele. Jake sempre foi o tipo de cara que estava a disposição para qualquer coisa, principalmente para Isabella. E sem se preocupar em dizer para mãe onde estava indo, ou se preocupando em saber sua agenda para o dia seguinte a morena deixou sua enorme casa Beverly Hills e seguiu para a casa de Jacob em _West Hollywood_.

Suas noites com Jacob eram sempre regadas de drogas, álcool e sexo – algo que sempre era movido pela escolha das pessoas a sua volta, ou simplesmente para agradar os outros do que sua própria escolha -, e aquela, noite em questão como uma tentativa de nublar toda a raiva que sentia por sua mão ela deixou-se levar pela influência tóxica de Jacob, simplesmente para agradá-lo. Isabella tinha uma necessidade tão patológica em agradar as pessoas, e naquele dia em agradar Jacob que ela deixou-se levar por ele, abusando de substâncias, de situações que ela jamais se colocara. Ela poderia facilmente descrever aquela madrugada como radical, selvagem, entorpecedora.

Fora uma noite tão cheia de extremos que quando seu telefone tocou desesperadamente na manhã seguinte ela não fez qualquer esforço ou deu qualquer atenção a ele. Pois apesar dos excessos da noite anterior, e dos arrependimentos que mais tarde consumiram a sua alma, ela sentia ligeiramente livre naquelas poucas horas, e aquele maldito sino do telefone, significava que Renée estava mais uma vez estendendo seus tentáculos sobre ela tentando sufocá-la com a sua própria necessidade de fama constante.

Em sua mente nublada pelos seus próprios excessos e egoísmos, Isabella acreditava que seria uma nova rodada de discussões e tentativas de persuadi-la a assinar contratos que não queria por parte de Renée.

Mas ela _nunca_ esteve tão enganada. _Nunca_.

Foi somente duas horas depois do acidente que ceifou a vida de sua mãe que Isabella enfim compreendeu a gravidade da situação que se encontrava, e só se deu conta disso, não porque resolveu atender as incansáveis ligações que continuavam desesperadamente sinalizando em seu telefone, mas foi quando Jacob atendeu o telefonema de seu agente dando a trágica notícia.

Jacob que ainda estava completamente embriagado e sob os efeitos das drogas que consumira na noite anterior não tivera qualquer tipo de tato ou delicadeza em contar a Isabella o que havia acontecido. Foi um simples: "Oh, então Isabella, sua mãe, Renée, ela morreu em um acidente de helicóptero, explodiu, pegou fogo. Morreu.", declamou com uma voz mole e sem qualquer emoção, na falta de uma palavra melhor, com um certo deboche, que após declarar deitou novamente em sua cama e voltou a dormir como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Apesar da forma como a notícia foi dada, a crueza e a realidade da sentença dela era muito real e Isabella mesmo em seu estado de embriaguez e entorpecimento sentiu-se atordoada. Não atordoada no sentido de confusa, mas atordoada no sentido de um completo mix de sensações, o que a deixava ainda pior, porque ela não podia sentir feliz porque a sua mãe havia morrido, mas de certa forma ela sentia-se feliz porque todas as brigas, todo aquele controle, todo aquela pressão que foi colocada sobre ela finalmente iria acabar; mas ela também sentia triste, triste porque agora não existia nenhum parente vivo mais em sua vida para lhe estender a mão, para lhe dar carinho, aconchego, atenção, paz.

Ela sentia dor. Sentia o desespero. Sentia-se sufocada. Mas o que era pior, que a cegava, que a deixava praticamente imobilizada, congelada era a culpa. Todos diziam que ela não deveria sentir-se culpada, mas ela sequer lembrava qual era a última palavra que disse a Renée. Aquilo fazia seu coração pesar mil toneladas em seu peito. O zumbido, o entorpecimento, a própria ressaca do álcool e das drogas que havia ingerido poucas horas antes era ao mesmo tempo um castigo e um aviso de como ela própria, mesmo não sabendo quem era si própria conseguia ser narcisista, egoísta.

Exatamente por isso que ela não chorou.

Nenhuma lágrima caiu de seus olhos durante os funerais de sua mãe ou até mesmo depois. E isso a doía ainda mais.

Por Deus! Ela era uma atriz, chorar com facilidade era quase uma segunda natureza, mas ela simplesmente não conseguia, mesmo que se esforçasse em produzir um choro falso, nada vinha, nem uma simples ameaça. Nada.

Ela estava atordoada.

Não apenas atordoada. Ela estava em um estado que muitos descreveriam como luto, mas não era apenas luto, era um luto que envolvia um certo alívio – algo como se tivesse sido liberta de um sofrimento, mas também era um luto que se confundia com culpa, pois era para ela estar naquele helicóptero. Era um luto de pesar por perder sua única família, mas era um luto que envolvia possibilidade, possibilidade de enfim começar a decidir por si só, da possibilidade de ser ela.

Óbvio, que tentar se encontrar em meio a uma tragédia não é algo que se faça do dia para a noite, muito menos em poucas semanas, quiçá em alguns meses.

Os dois primeiros meses que seguiram a morte de Renée foram confusos, ela estava de luto, se sentia culpada. Uma espiral de sentimentos ruins que estava levando a uma ruína nenhum um pouco saudável, pois quando parecia que as coisas iam começar a melhorar, ela voltava a cair em um sentimento de auto piedade que só piorava o sentimento. Foi no ápice de uma dessas crises, talvez uma das piores, que sua empresária, Shioban, aconselhou que Isabella procurasse uma terapeuta, algo que em retrospecto foi a melhor atitude tomada pela morena.

Com seções duas vezes por semana, Isabella começou a perceber diversas noções sobre sua vida, escolhas que nunca tomou ou que tomou não por desejo próprio, mas numa tentativa patológica de sempre agradar outras pessoas para ser aquilo que os outros gostariam que ela fosse. Essas atitudes, foram o ponto crucial para o inicio da perca de sua identidade. O colocar as necessidades alheias acima das suas, tornou-se para Isabella algo tão natural, que para ela pouco importava se tal situação era incomoda ou não, e por isso que ela percebeu que tudo na sua vida nada foi feito a partir de uma decisão ou escolha de si própria.

Aquelas seções de terapia tão uma jornada de autoconhecimento tão profunda que Isabella reconheceu, que nem o seu próprio nome ela gostava. Sim, seu nome, aquele escrito na sua certidão de nascimento era Isabella Marie Swan, mas ela sempre via esse nome ou até mesmo Isabella Swan como um nome cheio de contraste, cheio do peso atribuído a ele por Hollywood. O nome que ela se sentia mais confortável era aquele que seu pai sempre a chamara: _Bella_. Era um diminutivo do seu nome, algo bobo, simples, mas aquelas 5 letras significavam muito mais sobre ela, do que seu nome jamais foi.

O outro fator que _Bella_ , descobriu sobre si mesma é que ela não sabia nada sobre si mesma. Ela nunca tivera uma cor favorita. Ela sempre respondeu que sua cor favorita era rosa, mas ela nunca realmente gostou de cor-de-rosa. Ela nunca soube qual era a sua comida favorita. Ela sempre disse que era comida japonesa, mas ela sempre sentiu que mastigava isopor quando comia. Sua música favorita, sempre foi aquela que disseram pra ela que era a sua cara, um _pop_ cafona da década de 90. Que sua banca ou artista favorita deveria ser sempre um pop suave. Seu filme favorito, foi um romance água com açúcar que a sua mãe uma vez disse que era perfeito para ela dizer que era o seu favorito.

A verdade é que tudo na sua vida lhe foi imposto: sua vida, suas escolhas, sua profissão, seus namorados. Até mesmo todos os homens com quem ela se envolvera sempre tivera alguém por trás a manipulando, a fazendo tomar aquela decisão, a dizendo que ela deveria fazer aquilo para o bem da sua carreira. Para o bem de determinado filme. Para o bem de determinado contrato.

Assim, o seu primeiro beijo, sua primeira vez, foi milimetricamente orquestrado para acontecer no momento que sua mãe achou mais pertinente para ela. Não importava que ela gostava ou não de Sam Uley, o menino que ela compartilhou seu primeiro beijo embaixo de um visco na noite de Natal, ou se ela tinha algum sentimento por Paul Lahote, quando este tirou a sua virgindade no seu aniversário de 19 anos, ou se ela sentiu algo por Jared Cameron, Embry Call, Sam Clearwater, Quil Ateara, Collin Littlesea, Brady Fuller ou até mesmo Jacob Black, todos os homens que de algum forma cruzaram a sua vida até aquele momento, foi a sua mãe que escolheu, que os colocou ali, seja por serem atores importantes, filhos de membros da indústria cinematográfica ou então executivos, produtores, pessoas que tinham algum tipo de influência na indústria e que podiam fazê-la crescer profissionalmente.

Com quase 32 anos, Bella Swan estava finalmente descobrindo quem ela era, e ela sabia com toda certeza que a pessoa que ela fora pelos últimos 25 anos não era alguém que ela gostaria de ser mais. A pessoa que ela era, a pessoa que a mídia fez dela, que a sua mãe fez dela, que o público seguia e se apaixonou era alguém que ela própria odiava.

Isabella Swan a atriz, era fútil, mesquinha, inconsequente, alienada, metida, aproveitadora, manipulável, influenciável, arrogante, insuportável. E ela, Bella Swan, definitivamente não queria ser mais essa mulher, _nunca mais_ , se possível.

Para ser Bella Swan, ela tinha que matar Isabella Swan, e matar Isabella Swan, era mais difícil do que a bela morena imaginava inicialmente.

Quebrar contratos de filmes, de séries, de campanhas publicitárias foi algo mais complexo do que ela esperava que seria, mas sua equipe de advogados e empresária foram fenomenais em conseguir isso. A parte mais complexa, mas que depois de muita conversa, e felizmente, de um pré-roteiro do estúdio que mostrava que a sua presença na série de filmes que a fizera alcançar fama mundial não era mais requerida, e finalmente a última barreira que ligava a sua carreira de atriz enfim foi superada.

Bella era agradecida a Shioban. Extremamente agradecida a ela, que nos últimos 18 anos, cuidou de sua carreira com cuidado e esmero, contornando os abusos de Renée e ponderando o que era melhor para a Isabella e somente para ela, e por mais que no fundo Bella saiba que jamais retornará a essa carreira, se um dia ela resolver, sabe que basta um telefone a bela e amável irlandesa estará a sua disposição para gerenciar sua carreira novamente.

Jessica Stanley e Angela Webber, talvez as únicas amigas que Bella tinha no mar de inimizades e falsidades de Hollywood. A dupla que conheceu a jovem atriz ainda na escola primária e hoje atuavam também como suas advogadas, foram as responsáveis por cuidar dos outros pormenores de sua vida em Los Angeles. A venda de seus imóveis, o armazenamento de seus pertences pessoais até que ela tenha um lugar onde ficar ou decidir o que fazer com estes, algo que até aquele momento Bella não fazia a mínima ideia o que gostaria de fazer.

Felizmente dinheiro não era um problema para Isabella. Além da enorme riqueza que havia conquistado antes dos seus 30 anos, Jessica e Angela, haviam criado um fundo de investimento, para que mesmo vivendo a vida que estava acostumada a viver, decidindo nunca mais trabalhar, Bella não tivesse que se preocupar ou mudar seu estilo de vida. Bella continuaria sendo milionária para o resto da vida.

A intenção dela era tentar viver uma vida mais humilde, mas um dinheiro para começar qualquer uma precisa. Isso até mesmo Bella Swan com toda a sua inocência sabia.

.

Bella encarou o relógio em seu pulso 20:48. Era a hora. A hora de deixar LA e não olhar para trás. Ali não era mais a vida dela. Ali era o último lugar que ela gostaria de estar.

Dirigindo um clássico _Chevy Camaro SS 1968_ Vintage completamente restaurado na cor preta, a morena deixou Los Angeles para trás, forçando o seu carro pela interestadual levando para caminhos que nunca antes ela explorou por si só. Ouvindo um rock pesado, porque agora ela sabia, que seu estilo musical era um rock pesado, a morena baixou os vidros de seu carro deixando o vento quente do verão ricochetar por seus cabelos dando-lhe uma sensação de liberdade que nunca antes ela havia sentido.

Bella sentia-se livre. Até mesmo a mão invisível que parecia esmagar o seu coração e seus pulmões pouco a pouco a sufocando parecia agora afrouxar o aperto. Respirar ficou fácil. As batidas do seu coração que antes eram erráticas e descompassadas, agora pareciam cadenciadas e seguindo um compasso ideal.

Tudo de repente se tornou mais fácil. Ser ela se tornou mais fácil.

No primeiro mês Bella explorou cidadezinhas ao longo dos EUA, o reconhecimento vinha algumas vezes, e sim era extremamente incomodo, e por isso, que na primeira semana de sua jornada ela decidira mudar um pouco sua aparecia. Seus cabelos que sempre foram longos e castanhos, agora estavam na altura dos ombros e com mechas loiras. O reconhecimento, algumas vezes surgia, era inevitável, mas sempre as pessoas achavam um grande absurdo uma estrela de Hollywood dirigindo por cidades abandonadas dos EUA, e por exatamente isso, ninguém a incomodava.

Porém, Bella não dava motivos para as pessoas a reconhecerem ou se questionarem os motivos de uma atriz de Hollywood estar vagando por cidades aleatórias do país, pois se havia algo que Bella se tornara boa era em nunca fincar raízes. Depois de anos sendo delimitado o que lhe era decidido, ela não conseguia se estabelecer, ela não ansiava em fazer uma residência fixa, nem fazer amizades, ou criar raízes ou laços. Bella queria e precisava sentir-se livre.

No segundo mês, o ritmo do primeiro tornou-se um pouco mais lento, ela ainda tinha a necessidade de viver, de conhecer, de buscar o desconhecido, mas se outrora ela não buscava conhecer as pessoas agora ela buscava saber nomes, reconhecer lugares, ficar mais que um par de dias.

Mas quando entrou o terceiro mês, Bella sentiu algo que até aquele momento ela não havia sentido. Ela sentiu-se sozinha.

A morte de Renée havia dopado muitos sentidos dela, mas em nenhum momento ela havia se sentido sozinha, pois sempre tivera uma rede de apoio, mas vivendo a vida por si só ela começou a se sentir sozinha. E foi nesse anseio, nesse desespero de sentir-se sozinha que a morena começou a considerar a fincar raízes, mas fincar raízes para ela significava ter que definir uma vida, mas será que ela estava pronta para definir a sua vida?

.

 _03 de novembro de 2018._

.

Bella conduzia o seu Camaro que roncava fortemente por uma estrada minúscula em alguma cidade no interior do estado de Nova Iorque. Ela cantava despreocupadamente uma canção do _Pink Floyd_ , ao longe ela observava uma tempestade se formando, as nuvens negras e nebulosas formando o que seria uma das piores que ela enfrentaria em sua jornada, mas ela ainda não estava preparada para parar por hoje.

Aquele dia havia sido um dia emocional para Bella, ela havia sonhado com Renée. Afinal se sua mãe estivesse viva hoje estaria comemorando seus 53 anos. Mas apesar da saudade e da falta que sentia da mulher que a criara, pela primeira vez o sonho que tivera com Renée a mulher não estava a criticando, ou impondo alguma coisa a ela.

Na verdade Renée parecia lhe dar conselhos. Conselhos que uma mãe dá uma filha.

Bella riu sem humor. Jamais Renée lhe daria conselhos de mãe para filha.

No mesmo instante em que ela deu um suspiro pesado pela falta de companheirismo da sua mãe seu carro deu um apito e todas as luzes se apagaram e ele simplesmente parou.

Tentando controlar o pânico, e felizmente, pela força mecânica ela conseguiu guia-lo para o acostamento. A morena tentou desesperadamente força-lo a funcionar, mas parecia ser em vão. Desesperada a mulher buscou seu celular na bolsa, somente para descobrir que estava sem bateria, em outro ponto de desespero buscou o carregador portátil, só para constatar mais uma vez que estava tão sem bateria como seu telefone.

Imediatamente ela sentiu a ansiedade tomando seu ser. Ela não lembrava que cidade estava, ou a quantos quilômetros estava a cidade mais próxima. Ela somente se lembrava que estava no estado de Nova Iorque, mais em qual parte do estado ela não fazia ideia. A morena fechou seus olhos e respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Mas tudo que ela não estava é se acalmando, na verdade ela estava ficando mais e mais nervosa.

Bella estava no que poderia ser uma oração silenciosa aos céus ou ainda concentrando-se no que fazer a seguir que não ouviu um ronco a distância, ou se ouviu acreditou que fosse um trovão da tempestade iminente. A morena estava tão focada em sua auto piedade que mal percebeu a Harley-Davidson aproximando-se do acostamento onde seu Camaro estava parado, seu temor pareceu se intensificar quando ouviu uma batida no vidro ao seu lado.

Assustada e sobressaltada a morena arregalou seus olhos, encarando o homem alto e esguio – que vestia uma combinação de jeans, camisa xadrez, camiseta, jaqueta de couro, botas pretas de combate, e suspensórios que pendiam de seus quadris, seus olhos estavam encobertos com seus óculos de sol, seus cabelos de um tom singular de bronze, estavam ligeiramente despenteados e apontavam para todas as direções, o que ao seu ver só podia ser por causa do capacete que ele segurava em sua mão. Mesmo sabendo que aquele homem podia ser a sua salvação, Bella baixou seu vidro temerosa.

\- Problemas com o carro Madame? – perguntou o homem ligeiramente divertido com um forte sotaque nova-iorquino.

Bella hesitou. Admirando o homem a sua frente.

\- Sim. – respondeu com simplicidade, soltando um suspiro que sequer imaginou estar segurando. – Meu carro simplesmente parou e eu nem sei onde estou! – exclamou levemente desesperada.

\- _Syracuse_. – disse o homem com um encolher de ombros.

\- Quê? – perguntou reflexivamente a mulher.

\- Syracuse, estado de Nova Iorque? – respondeu o misterioso homem incerto com um leve humor em sua voz.

\- Oh! – surpreendeu-se Bella. – Syracuse. Desculpe, mas acho que as últimas 14 horas dirigindo não me fizeram tão bem como eu estava imaginando. – sorriu afetada pela beleza inesperada do homem do qual ela encarava com atenção depois das breves palavras trocadas.

Ele sorriu torto.

\- Wow! 14 horas? A Madame está maltratando essa moça aqui. – disse com um sorriso batendo suavemente suas mãos sobre o teto onde as apoiava. – Se puder abrir o capô posso dar uma olhada pra Madame. – completou com um sorriso torto.

\- Claro. – concordou um um sorriso apertando puxando a alavanca que abria o capô. Enquanto o homem se afastava Bella percebeu que seus ombros cobertos pela jaqueta eram largos, e que por mais que esse fato fosse intimidador o que mais chamava a sua atenção era a imagem do dragão bordado em vermelho em suas costas que dizia: SYRACUSE VAMPIRE DRAGONS.

Imediatamente Isabella engoliu em seco. Ela sabia – por causa da sua breve pesquisa para entrar no elenco de um filme sobre gangues, quais eram as gangues do país e que a _Syracuse_ _Vampire Dragons_ , era uma das gangues de motoqueiros mais sangrentas da costa leste. Imediatamente seu sangue gelou. Seus grandes olhos castanhos se arregalaram e suas mãos começaram a tremer. Evidente que o homem até o momento ele fora gentil com ela, mas ele era um criminoso, e ela não sabia como lidar com alguém desta categoria. Mas afinal? Que tipo de gente ela sabia lidar?

Bella tentou manter a sua respiração sob controle. Tentou manter o seu nervosismo – que já estava grande, por causa do problema do carro, e que fora intensificado com o emblema na jaqueta do homem – sob controle.

O homem que agora se esforçava para abrir seu capô, e que havia retirado seus óculos de sol, fechou seus profundos olhos verdes em fenda para a reação da mulher. Sim... há 20 anos na SVD o fez reconhecer com facilidade quando alguém tinha medo de uma simples jaqueta. Tentando controlar a raiva que sentia sempre quando alguém o julgava pela fama de seu clube, o homem absteve de olhar qual era o problema do carro: o que sendo um mecânico qualificado facilmente descobriu: superaquecimento do motor, a correia dentada estourada, o radiador furado e o cabeçote do motor trincado.

Sim, definitivamente a mulher havia forçado demais seu carro. Fechando o capô o homem voltou ao lado do motorista onde a mulher ainda estava com os olhos arregalados, mesmo após 10 minutos.

\- Quando foi a última vez que a Madame fez uma revisão nessa belezinha? – perguntou evitando o olhar de pânico da mulher.

\- Humm... er... quando eu comprei em LA há quase 4 meses? – respondeu soando mais como uma pergunta.

O homem riu da sua reação.

\- Não julgue o livro pela capa Madame. A metade das coisas que falam sobre os vampiros dragões de Syracuse é mentira. – disse com um sorriso torto, tentando quebrar o gelo. – Meu nome é Edward, a propósito, e sou proprietário da maioria das oficinas da cidade.

Bella arregalou seus olhos mais uma vez em surpresa, pelo tom do homem.

\- Bella, meu nome é Bella. – disse com uma voz fina. – E não estou julgando o senhor por causa da sua... er... hum...

\- Gangue? – contrapôs divertido Edward. Isabella deu um sorriso tímido. – Só por curiosidade você não comprou seu carro na concessionária _Breaking Dawn_ , comprou? – perguntou com um leve pesar.

\- Sim, comprei. Isso é um problema? – perguntou desafiante a mulher. Edward soltou um suspiro pesado.

\- Foi o que imaginei. Laurent Pierce não é um dos caras mais honestos da Costa Oeste. Tenho certeza que ele disse a Madame que o carro havia sido inteiramente restaurado com peças originais, correto?

Bella assentiu.

\- Desculpe Madame, mas seu carro foi restaurado com as peças mais vagabundas que existe no mercado! Só por curiosidade, quanto pagou nessa jóia? – questionou novamente batendo suas mãos sobre o teto.

\- 50 mil. – disse dando de ombros. Edward soltou um longo assobio.

\- Mesmo restaurado um _Chevy Camaro SS 1968_ sai por no máximo 30 mil, isso com peças originais, com essas daqui? Puft, no máximo 10 mil!

Bella suspirou pesadamente. Não fora a primeira vez que alguém a fez de idiota por causa de ser quem ela era, mas ao saber a realidade pelo seu carro só a fez sentir como uma idiota ainda maior. Ela bateu sua testa contra o volante e imediatamente Edward sentiu vontade de segura-la em um abraço apertado.

\- Se a Madame quiser eu posso substituir todas as peças piratas por originais, conheço um fornecedor que as faz a preço de banana, e visto como foi enganada não cobro pelos meus serviços, isso deve ficar por volta de uns 10 ou 12 mil.

Imediatamente Bella se afastou do volante e encarou o homem com seus olhos em fendas. Uma raiva direcionada brilhava neles.

\- Eu posso pagar os 30 mil corretos, ou até 50 novamente! – exclamou com fervor.

\- Wow, calma Madame, não quis ofendê-la. - disse Edward afastando com as duas mãos suspensas no ar em sinal de rendição.

\- Desculpa... er... Ed-gar.

\- Edward. – corrigiu o homem com um sorriso, pela primeira vez encarando a mulher. Seus profundos olhos cor de chocolate lembrava alguém... imediatamente o reconhecimento veio, hoje mesmo Alice estava tagarelando sobre ela, a atriz de Hollywood Isabella Swan.

\- Edward. – repetiu com um sorriso. Mas diante do olhar conhecedor do homem a bela morena baixou seus olhos e murmurou. – Culpada.

\- Sei que não é da minha conta, mas o que uma... _estrela_ de Hollywood está fazendo no meio do nada dirigindo um carro, perdão da palavra, do caralho?

Bella suspirou pesadamente.

\- Eu não sou mais uma estrela de Hollywood. – disse com finalidade. – Sempre vivi a vida que a minha mãe queria viver, mas agora que ela se foi... bem... vou viver a vida por mim mesma. Por isso comprei esse carro, ele sempre foi meu sonho. Ou um sonho recentemente descoberto. – disse com simplicidade, revelando mais do que deveria a esse estranho membro de uma gangue de motoqueiros.

\- Sei como é isso de viver para corresponder às expectativas dos outros. – ponderou com um leve pesar, passando seus longos dedos pelo seus cabelo acobreado. – Enfim, vou ligar para o meu guincho vir buscar essa belezura e levar para a cidade, tudo bem para a Madame?

\- Sim... – ponderou hesitante a morena. – Você pode me chamar um táxi? Minha bateria acabou e preciso levar as minhas coisas para um quarto de hotel.

\- A esposa de Jasper tem uma das melhores pousadas da cidade. – disse distraidamente, levando seu telefone a orelha. – Jazz! Tem um _Camaro SS_ preto na I-81 perto de Nedtown que precisa ser rebocado para a oficina, tem como você fazer isso? – o homem ouviu por alguns segundos. – O que você está fazendo em Utica? Enfim não importa, traga a sua bunda imediatamente pra cá e reboque esse carro com urgência. – mais um silêncio, mas dessa vez breve. – Sim! É uma ordem do... – Edward encarou a mulher que o olhava com curiosidade e se afastando do carro e falando o mais baixo possível disse: - seu _rei_.

Bella que fingia procurar algo em sua bolsa se surpreendeu com as palavras finais do homem. Ela tinha um breve conhecimento que esses grupos de motoqueiros se tratavam como uma pequena monarquia. Rei, rainha, príncipes, princesas... era uma forma mais fácil de explicar o lugar de cada um, muito mais que a ideia de presidente e vice-presidente, uma vez que normalmente essas gangues o lugar de chefia não era decidido por voto, mas era algo passado de pai para filho.

\- Madame – disse Edward tirando a morena do seu devaneio. – O guincho vai demorar, e está vindo uma grande tempestade em alguns minutos, e se você continuar nesse carro sem aquecimento vai estar congelando em alguns minutos, ou pior se molhando.

Bella assentiu.

\- Sim, como estava te dizendo meu celular está sem bateria, você não poderia me chamar um táxi para me levar a algum hotel na cidade? – pediu ligeiramente nervosa.

\- Não! Eu te levo. – disse com um pouco de rudez. – Até um táxi chegar aqui, a tempestade já vai ter levado a melhor, e sinceramente ninguém vai vir buscá-la aqui, essa região não é das mais acessíveis.

\- Er... hum... mas eu não posso deixar minhas coisas aqui! – exclamou com um leve temor. Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha em desafio.

\- Jasper estará aqui em no máximo uma hora, o que é o tempo de chegarmos a cidade e você fazer um check-in na pousada. Nada do seu carro vai ser roubado, eu te garanto!

Isabella olhou desconfiada para o homem. Edward suspirou pesadamente e caminhou até a sua moto, retirando algo do compartimento de carga e indo até o para-brisa traseiro e pichando seu carro.

\- Ei! – exclamou Bella horrorizada. – Você vai estragar meu carro!

Edward sorriu torto.

\- Não vou estragar seu carro Madame. Além do mais, muitas coisas que você ouviu sobre os Vampiros Dragões são verdades, ninguém vai mexer no seu carro com essa marca. – disse desenhando com uma tinta branca o que parecia um dragão com presas afiadas e uma coroa na cabeça.

Bella conhecia muito pouco ou quase nada sobre o universo de gangues e de criminosos, mas ela tinha certeza que aquele simples desenho não era algo banal ou simplesmente uma demarcação de território, se caso ela ouviu corretamente o que ele falava com um de seus associados, ele se denominava _rei_ , e se o rei seja ele do que for, no caso, de uma gangue de motoqueiros, era alguém que podia mandar e desmandar, decidir sobre os destinos de cada ser humano que cruze seu território.

A morena encarou o homem com atenção.

Edward era um homem alto, construído com músculos esguios, mesmo com a jaqueta de couro negra ela podia dizer que seus braços eram definidos e que seus ombros eram largos e fortes. Sua pele apesar de clara tinha um leve brilho prateado. Os cabelos acobreados, levemente bagunçados, com mechas claras e escuras que lhe davam uma postura desleixada, mas um desleixado do tipo que intriga, do tipo proposital. E seus olhos não eram apenas verdes profundos, esmeraldinos, eram brilhosos, cheios de vida e de algo que ela nunca antes tinha visto, e aquilo a intrigava.

Inesperadamente um desejo nunca antes sentido por ela de descobrir cada detalhe escondido, cada coisa sobre esse homem que em si parecia um grande mistério: um _gangbanger_ , chefe de gangue, mas ao mesmo tempo gentil, cheio de vida, com um prazer verdadeiro de viver, algo que ela nunca sentiu, mas que sempre quis. Ela queria a mesma vitalidade, a mesma vivacidade desse homem.

Edward observou o olhar intenso da bela atriz de Hollywood sobre si, e mesmo sabendo que era um homem que chamava a atenção feminina, tê-la encarando daquela forma o deixava incomodado, mas a sua intensidade o deixava imobilizado, e pela primeira vez em sua vida _aterrorizado_. Ele tentou colocar seus pensamentos em ordem, e quando percebeu que depois de longos três minutos a intensidade do seu olhar não diminuía, e depois de recuperado do seu atordoamento, ele sorriu torto, tirando um cigarro do bolso interno de sua jaqueta.

\- Algo interessante, Madame? – disse após a primeira tragada, sobressaltando Bella do seu devaneio, praticamente a assuntando-a.

\- Hum... er... não... – balbuciou a atriz. – Se você diz que isso aí não vai estragar meu carro vou ter que confiar no julgamento de um... _mecânico_? – perguntou incerta.

O ruivo ampliou o sorriso.

\- Qualificado, inclusive. Um dos três melhores da região, e os outros dois? Eles trabalham para mim! – replicou com uma piscadela para a mulher que sentiu suas bochechas ficarem quentes.

\- Se você diz. – Bella respondeu depois de um longo silêncio, dando de ombros, mas com a demora de sua resposta ela perdeu todo e qualquer efeito.

Edward sorriu divertido. Porém o som da sua risada foi mascara por um forte trovão que assustou a jovem ex-atriz.

\- A tempestade chegará logo, é melhor seguimos para a cidade. – disse finalizando o cigarro e apagando a brasa com a ponta de sua bota. – É melhor a Madame colocar uma jaqueta, o vento pode ser um pouco incômodo na moto. – disse com um sorriso, finalmente guardando o spray de tinta no suporte de bagagem de sua mala.

Bella não lembrava que momento ela havia concordado em aceitar a carona do homem, mas sem um segundo pensamento abriu o porta-malas do carro, retirando de uma de suas malas uma jaqueta de couro preta e uma echarpe preta de pashmina. Sabendo que a blusa fina que usava, a jaqueta e a echarpe não seriam suficiente para apaziguar o frio que concretamente iria congelar os ossos, a morena aproveitou para retirar um casaco térmico para colocar por baixo da jaqueta. Após vestir com as camadas mais quentes, Isabella prendeu ligeiramente o cabelo com um elástico e enrolou seu pescoço e seus cabelos com a echarpe. Colocando seus óculos de sol, Bella finalmente se virou para o homem que parecia admirar seu telefone celular com um sorriso enviesado estampado em seu rosto.

A morena mais uma vez se deixou admirar o homem. O seu ar despojado do homem e sua aura de que exasperava poder. Mesmo sabendo que ele era um gângster, Edward, como ele havia dito que se chamava tinha um ar aristocrático, uma postura de nobreza, algo que ela vira nas poucas vezes que estivera diante de membros da realeza. Aquilo a intrigava. Esse homem, como ele mesmo disse era um mecânico – não que não seja uma profissão louvável, mas simplesmente não se encaixava na postura dele; e para somar nesse quebra-cabeça intrincado e inquietante que era aquele homem, ainda havia o fator de ser um rei.

Rei da _Syracuse Vampire Dragons_ motoclube.

\- Algo interessante, Madame? – repetiu a pergunta novamente, desta vez com uma leve diversão na voz, mas sem erguer seus olhos do telefone.

\- Você só tem um capacete. – constatou rapidamente, encostando-se em seu carro. Edward que estava encostado contra a sua moto levantou o olhar para encarar a mulher e sorriu.

\- Eu estou acostumado a pilotar, não vai ser hoje que um acidente acontecerá comigo. A Madame usa o meu capacete hoje, na próxima eu arrumo um para você. – falou com uma piscadela a ex-atriz.

Isabella sentiu suas bochechas enrubescerem.

\- Próxima vez? – repetiu ligeiramente afetada. – Convencido da sua parte. – Disse dando de ombros e recolhendo sua bolsa do banco do passageiro de seu Camaro vintage preto.

Edward sorriu torto.

\- Somente apontando fatos, Madame. – replicou entregando o capacete a mulher. Bella que até aquele momento não havia dedicado uma boa olhada a moto do homem o fez pela primeira vez. Era uma Harley Davidson totalmente preta fosca, inclusive o motor o escapamento. A única coisa que não era preta era o símbolo da marca que era de um prateado brilhoso e o detalhe de uma pequena coroa no que parecia ser feito de um intrincado padrão prateado incrustado com pedras, que claramente eram diamantes e um dragão feito com pedras negras e vermelhas, seriam ônix e rubis?

Ela não tinha certeza, mas era mais uma camada no intrincado mistério que era aquele homem.

A morena mais uma vez olhou intrigada para o homem. Edward sorriu torto.

\- Um dia te conto a história, Madame. – falou com um sorriso, finalizando com uma piscadela enquanto montava na moto. Bella admirou a graciosidade com que o ruivo subia na máquina, era natural, mas ainda assim com uma imponência, uma elegância única. Ela estava boquiaberta com o mistério atordoante que parecia ser esse tal de Edward. – Vamos, Madame? Ou chegaremos a cidade completamente molhados. – pontuou retirando a morena do seu devaneio.

Isabella piscou atordoada, na expectativa de clarear seus pensamentos.

\- Claro. – murmurou, passando a alça de sua bolsa em torno de seu corpo e finalmente colocando o capacete. Com passos vacilantes, seguiu para onde o misterioso e imponente homem estava a esperando com a mão esticada, para auxilia-la a montar na moto.

Todavia, algo que nem Bella, muito menos Edward estavam preparados era para o estranho formigamento de suas peles ao breve contato, ambos, com os olhos escondidos pelas lentes escuras de seus óculos de sol, os arregalaram e soltaram uma respiração surpresa, mas nenhum notou a reação do outro, pois estavam surpresos demais com as suas próprias reações para observar o que acontecia a sua volta.

Edward mais uma vez foi o primeiro a recuperar a compostura.

\- É melhor a Madame segurar com força. – disse com uma voz pingando sensualidade.

\- Claro. – respondeu com simplicidade afetada a morena.

Quando a moto começou a vibrar sob seu corpo, Bella agarrou-se ao homem, pressionando seu pequeno corpo as amplas costas masculinas. Edward enrijeceu com a ação, mas rapidamente relaxou. A morena por sua vez aproveitou-se do momento para sentir o cheiro de couro, cigarro, graxa e algo almiscarado que ela nunca havia sentido antes, mas que definitivamente ela gostaria de sentir para o resto de sua vida.

A paisagem outonal do estado de Nova Iorque passava veloz por seus olhos. Ao longo dos últimos três meses Bella deixou-se perder pelas diferentes paisagens dos Estados Unidos, tão diferentes e tão similares em tantos quesitos, cada uma com suas particularidades. Montanhas verdes, montanhas rochosas. Lagos de águas azuis claras, outras de azul profundo, rios tranquilos e revoltosos, verdes. Mas nenhuma daquelas inúmeras paisagens, daqueles momentos de paz e tranquilidade, de uma profunda reflexão sobre si mesmo, deram a Bella o que aqueles breves minutos na garupa daquele homem estava lhe dando.

Ela não fazia ideia como explicar, quantificar ou ponderar o que era, mas era algo diferente.

Era uma liberdade que ela nunca sentiu ou nunca esperou sentir. Era um acalento, uma calmaria não só no seu amago, mas na sua cabeça, no seu coração. Seu corpo sentia-se leve. Sua alma sentia-se como nunca havia sentido antes leve. Talvez aquela era a verdadeira sensação de liberdade que tanto se procura. Tentando se agarrar dessa sensação o máximo que podia, Bella fechou seus olhos e deixou de admirar as paisagens e mergulhou naquela sensação única.

Mas infelizmente o passeio terminou cedo demais, quando Edward começou a diminuir a velocidade da moto, Bella forçou abrir seus olhos para admirar a área residencial de Syracuse, com suas casas com fachadas de tijolos aparentes e com arquitetura clássica do nordeste do país – com uma ampla varanda e colunas na frente.

Era tão doméstico, tão comum, tão reconfortante, que Bella sentiu seu coração se aquecendo com aquela visão e um sorriso, talvez o primeiro sincero desde que iniciara essa jornada brotou em seus lábios. Ela via crianças voltando do seu dia na escola, cachorros brincando com seus donos, toda aquela domesticidade que em Bervely Hills era evitada, era ignorada, era desencorajada estava ali, e pela primeira vez em toda sua vida Bella queria aquilo, e ela queria aquilo com tanta intensidade que chegava a doer em seu peito.

Mais uma vez ela estava perdida em sua própria piedade de pobre menina rica, que mal percebeu quando Edward guiava a moto por um caminho cercado de altos pinheiros que contrariavam a estação quase invernal e estavam verdes escuros, dando um frescor ao caminho de seixos cinzas e pedras brancas. Inesperadamente estavam ante uma suntuosa casa, que assim como todas as outras do bairro tinha a mesma arquitetura clássica da Nova Inglaterra, mas seus tijolos eram pintados de um cinza grafite profundo o que contrastava com as molduras brancas das janelas e das grandes pilastras na entrada. O jardim era extremamente bem cuidado, com pequenas flores que formavam um pequeno arco-íris em tons pasteis.

Quando a moto finalmente parou de vibrar sob si, Bella percebeu que a moto de Edward não era a única no amplo espaço que havia tantas outras não só ali, mas também a distância.

Seria ali o QG da _Syracuse Vampire Dragons_ Motoclube?

Edward parecia estar lendo seus pensamentos.

\- Madame, chegamos na melhor pousada de Syracuse. – disse com um sorriso, ajudando a ex-atriz descer da moto. Bella admirou o prédio a sua frente, que não parecia em nada com uma pousada, porém, finalmente ela viu a placa que se lia " _Emerald Lodge_ B & B".

\- _Emerald_? – perguntou reflexivamente. Edward gargalhou.

\- Um dos nomes de Syracuse, melhor que _Salt City_ ou Coração de Nova Iorque, vai por mim. – explicou com um sorriso. – Vamos entrar, Madame? Está começando a chover. – pediu, no mesmo instante que Bella começou a sentiu inúmeros pingos cair sobre seus braços e rosto. Ela assentiu e correu para a grande varanda.

Edward não bateu na enorme porta preta com um dragão prateado, mas sim foi entrando como se fosse um tipo de proprietário do local. O hall de entrada, em contraposição ao exterior era extremamente moderno, com linhas arrojadas e decoração clean. Aos cores cinza e branco também dominavam, mas alguns detalhes em amarelo e verde davam um ar de ambiente caseiro ao lugar. Seguindo ao balcão, onde provavelmente deveria se fazer o check-in, Edward chamou alguém, uma mulher com uma voz alta, mas não gritada, porém cheia de propriedade e autoridade.

\- Alice! – Bella que estava mais afastada de onde ele estava encostado no balcão admirou o lugar, absorvendo cada detalhe que podia. Ela estava tão submersa em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu a uma mulher baixinha de cabelos negros, curtos e espetados nas pontas, usando roupas escuras e uma jaqueta similar a de Edward entrar no ambiente.

\- Resolveu aparecer? Depois de me deixar falando sozinha? Por favor, Edward, só por que você é... – dizia com uma voz musical, mas estridente.

\- Trouxe uma hóspede. – cortou o homem, com um olhar intenso a mulher que engoliu em seco, e admirou a mulher que agora olhava para ela do outro lado do salão. – O carro dela parou perto de Nedtown, e ela precisa de um lugar para ficar enquanto dou uma geral nele. – explicou em poucas palavras.

\- Claro. – concordou a pequena mulher. Bella que ainda estava distante do balcão de check-in se aproximou de onde os dois ainda se encaravam em uma conversa silenciosa.

\- Olá, boa tarde. – disse insegura chamando a atenção da mulher. – Não quero ser um incomodo, se não tiver um quarto, posso ir para algum hotel na cidade. – completou incerta, mastigando seu lábio inferior, um habito nervoso que ela sempre tivera e que Renée odiava.

\- Madame, tem lugar para você aqui. – replicou Edward com uma voz cansada, apertando seus olhos com seus dedos.

Alice que ainda encarava a mulher, finalmente a reconheceu.

\- _Isabella Swan_? – gritou a pequena mulher, com seus olhos arregalados. – Você é _a_ Isabella Swan?

Bella sorriu timidamente.

\- É... mas...

\- Ela prefere Bella, e ela não é mais uma atriz. – falou Edward com um pouco de rudeza. – Alice, um quarto para a Madame, é só isso que você tem que fazer! – exclamou.

\- Porra Edward, você poderia ser um pouco mais educado, não comigo, porque eu não ligo mais com a sua ignorância, querendo ou não eu convivo com ela há 33 anos, mas poxa, mas a Bella não tem nada haver com isso! – exclamou com uma voz cheia de determinação. Edward ficou tenso com as palavras da pequena mulher, mas ao mesmo tempo um rubor leve tingiu suas bochechas.

\- Desculpa Allie. – pediu com sinceridade. – É só...

\- Eu sei... de qualquer forma Rosalie queria falar com você, parece que é um problema na oficina, ela está te esperando no _Eclipse Vermelho_. – falou a morena. – Pode deixar que cuido de tudo aqui. – completou com um sorriso, quando notou o olhar tenso do homem.

\- Qualquer coisa, me chama Alice. – falou com um sorriso sincero. – Até mais ver, Madame. – completou com uma ligeira piscadela para a ex-atriz.

Bella admirou Edward deixar a pousada com a mesmíssima postura de poder e segurança que ela notou desde a primeira vez. Definitivamente aquele homem era um mistério, um mistério que ela gostaria de descobrir.

\- Desculpa por isso Bella, Edward é intenso demais, sempre. Eu sou Alice, uma das proprietárias da _Emerald Lodge_. Nossa pousada não é o _Four Seasons_ , mas a sua estadia por aqui será inesquecível, isso eu posso te garantir!

Bella sorriu para a mulher.

\- É incrível a sua pousada Alice, tenho certeza que nada aqui vai deixar a desejar para o _Four Seasons_ ou qualquer outro hotel. – falou com um sorriso. – Você e Edward parecem ser bem íntimos, casados? – perguntou insegura.

A pequena mulher gargalhou alto.

\- Não! Definitivamente não! – disse com um leve tremor. – O pai dele casou com a minha mãe quando ele tinha 4 anos e eu dois, mas antes disso já erámos vizinhos, fomos praticamente criados juntos. Isso que você viu aqui só foi uma demonstração de amor entre irmãos, com suas pequenas trocas de farpas e a necessidade de tirar a cabeça dele de sua própria bunda. – brincou. – Eu sou casada com Jasper, acredito que é ele que está trazendo o seu carro de Nedtown, ele é o braço direito de Edward, amigos de infância também... um tipo de amizade que eu nunca poderia fazer parte, pelo menos. – falou com um fôlego só.

Mais uma vez Bella sorriu. Na verdade, ela estava fazendo muito isso na última hora.

\- Então uma grande família? Parece ser incrível. – disse melancolicamente.

Alice sentiu a mudança no humor da atriz e com um sorriso apologético falou:

\- Meus pêsames pela sua mãe. Eu não sei como é a dor de perder um pai, deve ser horrível, mas eu acredito que no fim tudo vai ficar bem. Você eventualmente ficará bem.

\- Obrigada Alice. Por mais recente que seja, eu já estou um pouco conformada. Tem dias bons, tem dias ruins. Mas definitivamente me afastar de LA, de toda aura tóxica de Hollywood foi uma das melhores decisões da minha vida. – falou com uma sinceridade ímpar para uma desconhecida, algo que ao longo desses longos 9 meses ela nunca tinha feito, nem mesmo para sua terapeuta, todavia, existia algo em Alice que a deixava extremamente confortável em se abrir nesse nível.

\- Então realmente você não pretende voltar a atuar? – perguntou a pequena mulher curiosa.

\- Não. Por mais grata que eu seja a tudo que Hollywood me trouxe, eu odiava aquilo. Fazia tudo aquilo porque minha mãe queria que eu fizesse. No fundo, acho que ela queria ser famosa, mas ela não tinha talento ou – deu de ombros. – sei lá... era mais fácil me controlar.

Alice sorriu contemplativa.

\- Espero que você encontre o que está procurando. E quem sabe você não encontre tudo o que procura aqui em Syracuse? – pontuou com um sorriso cheio de dentes.

\- Quem sabe Alice? – divertiu-se Bella, enquanto assinava a sua entrada na pousada. – Alice, eu sei que vocês servem o jantar, mas...

\- Será que eu não poderia enviar algo no seu quarto? – completou a pergunta da ex-atriz, que somente assentiu. – Considere feito, no quarto tem roupões, mas acho que Jasper já deve estar chegando com suas coisas, assim que ele estiver aqui levo suas coisas para cima e o jantar?

\- Alice, você é um anjo! Nunca deixe ninguém dizer o contrário! – agradeceu Bella.

Alice sorriu afetada.

\- Você prefere Macarrão com queijo ou Bolo de Carne com purê de batatas? – perguntou.

\- Posso ter os dois? E talvez uma cerveja e um brownie? – pediu com um sorriso típico do gato Cheshire. – Estou apenas com um latte e um bagel da _Starbucks_ que comi as 7 da manhã.

\- Considere feito! Deixe-me te levar até seu quarto. – disse a mulher divertida. Enquanto as duas mulheres subiam a escada, Alice tagarelava sobre aspectos de Syracuse que Bella dava meia atenção, pois seus pensamentos estavam em um certo ruivo de profundos olhos verdes.

.

 _13 de novembro de 2018._

.

Dez dias que ela estava em Syracuse, e ela estava completamente encantada por aquele lugar.

Alice era uma anfitriã excelente. Sempre prestativa, sempre amigável, fácil de lidar. Seu marido Jasper também era uma pessoa incrível. Extremamente ponderado, mas sempre com um sorriso e uma pessoa fantástica para se conversar, principalmente sobre história e filosofia. Ele nunca perguntara a Bella sobre sua carreira ou sobre os motivos dela deixar LA, parecia que para ele aquilo não era um tópico importante, ele parecia gostar de Bella pela pessoa que ela era, não pelo dinheiro ou influencia que ela tinha, e isso a agradava de maneira reconfortante.

Ela também havia conhecido a mãe de Alice, Esme Cullen. Uma mulher que apesar de viver no seio de uma gangue de motoqueiros – que pelo pouco que ela havia entendido de meias conversas, o pai de Edward também era membro – nada tinha haver com aquele lugar. Evidentemente ela carregava um olhar perigoso, mas sendo a juíza da cidade a elegância e a seriedade eram sempre presentes em sua postura. Mas apesar da sua desconfiança sempre a espreita, Esme tratou Bella com muita atenção, carinho e respeito, chamando-a inclusive para conversar longe dos olhares dos outros. Afirmando que se caso ela precisasse de qualquer coisa, estaria a disposição em ajudar.

Carlisle Cullen, pai de Edward e padrasto de Alice, era uma versão mais velha do seu filho. O mesmo jeito de se vestir, os mesmos olhos verdes intensos, os cabelos que agora eram rajados de fios brancos em meio acobreados possuíam a mesma desordem o homem mais novo. Bella ficara pouquíssimo tempo na presença do homem, mas ela podia apostar que apesar da gentileza e das boas maneiras que Carlisle exalava quando falava com sua voz baixa e profunda, com calma e serenidade, ele era um homem extremamente perigoso. Todas as pessoas pareciam evitar seus olhos, e quando não o faziam o tratava com um respeito típico que era direcionado a um rei.

Os McCarty's, Emmett e Rosalie eram o tipo de pessoas totalmente diferentes do que Bella já havia conhecido na vida. Emmett, assim como todos ali também era membro da gangue, mas ao contrário de todos os homens não trabalhava nas oficinas, mas sim na pousada com Alice ou no bar que também possuía, o Eclipse Vermelho. A primeira impressão você juraria que ele seria um dos membros mais perigosos da _Vampire Dragons_ , do tipo que resolvia as questões de tráfico de drogas ou de armas, mas as únicas armas que Emmett colocava as mãos eram suas facas e as únicas drogas que traficava, era a culinária impressionante que fazia na cozinha da pousada. Emmett era tão qualificado em gastronomia que possuía inclusive um diploma da renomada escola _Le Cordon Bleu_ , o que impressionou de maneira positiva Bella.

Já Rosalie, esposa de Emmett era o tipo de mulher que intimidava a ex-atriz. Seu corpo escultural, seus longos cabelos loiros, sua postura de modelo internacional. Tudo em Rosalie gritava _famme fatale_ , e ela de fato era, mas ela era muito mais que isso. Alice lhe contara que na ausência de Edward, Rose, como ela preferia ser chamada, era a chefe das oficinas, ela podia montar e desmontar um motor de qualquer máquina com perfeição sem quebrar uma unha sequer. Se Jasper era o braço direito de Edward, Rosalie com toda certeza era o esquerdo, e talvez até mesmo boa parte do seu direito. Mas pesar da frieza que ela carregava em seus olhos lápis-lazúli, a mulher era uma verdadeira comediante. Sua risada escandalosa, sua leveza, sua vontade de viver, era contagiante, era fácil entender o porque dela e Emmett serem um casal, eles não apenas se completavam, eles eram o que realmente se chama de alma-gêmeas.

E existia Edward.

Edward era um homem que a sua presença parecia preencher toda a sala. Mesmo seus amigos pareciam lhe tratar com um respeito atordoante, sempre dirigindo a ele como se esperasse um tipo de ordem. Aqueles que eram membros da gangue que conviviam poucas vezes, o tratava como se realmente ele fosse um rei – muito similar a maneira como todos apreciam tratar Carlisle -, todos pareciam querer agradar, ou ansiosos em cumprir suas ordens, seja elas quais forem. Claro, ele parecia um homem trabalhador, todos os dias ela via ele trabalhando na oficina do outro lado da rua da pousada das oito da manhã as cinco da tarde quase incansavelmente, mas mesmo após o jantar – que ele sempre fazia na companhia de Jasper, Alice e as vezes na companhia dos seus pais, sempre as oito e meia da noite ele dava um mínimo sinal em direção principalmente a Jasper e saia desejando a todos boa noite. Mal dava cinco minutos, Jasper se despedia de Alice afirmando que voltaria no horário de sempre.

Bella nunca questionara o que eles faziam, mas ela não era idiota em achar que o negócio de gangue, toda a história que ela lera sobre os Vampiros Dragões de Syracuse, antes de conhece-los fosse mentira. Ela podia apostar que todas as noites, após os jantares de família os membros da SVD praticavam seus inúmeros atos ilegais. Ela não podia julgá-los, eles eram uma família unida que se apoiava de uma maneira que ela mesmo nunca tivera, mas ela não podia dizer que aquilo lhe agradava. Ela temia por aquelas pessoas, ela temia pela vida daquelas pessoas que ela mesma, mal conhecia, mas que naquela quase uma semana aprendera a respeitar e invejar o que tinham.

.

Era meio da tarde, Bella lia um livro que Alice havia lhe arrumado no pátrio externo da pousada, aproveitando um dos últimos dias de calor, antes do inverno congelante que viria. Ela estava tão entretida em seus próprios pensamentos que não percebeu que estava sendo observada, pelos belos olhos verdes que nos últimos dias pareciam assombrar seus sonhos e pensamentos, mesmo ela não tendo pleno conhecimento.

Sabendo que não poderia ficar para sempre apenas olhar aquela bela e intrigante mulher, Edward se fez conhecido, dando uma leve tossida. Imediatamente Bella ergueu seus olhos e sorriu com a visão de Edward.

\- Desculpa incomodá-la, Madame. – brincou o ruivo, aproximando-se de onde ela estava sentada e puxando uma cadeira para si.

\- Não me incomoda Edward. – disse com um sorriso.

\- Prometo que serei rápido. – disse retirando um cigarro do maço e acendendo. – Consegui terminar o orçamento do seu carro, e como você me pediu para trocar todas as peças que Pierce usou de 3ª categoria. – Bella assentiu. – As peças originais ficarão em 20 mil, e já as encomendei.

\- Perfeito Edward! – exclamou. – E a mão de obra? Eu espero que você cobre o valor correto.

\- Mas Bella, antes de discutirmos o valor final há alguns problemas. Com ação de graças há 3 semanas e depois Natal e ano-novo, algumas peças só chegaram em Syracuse na primeira quinzena de janeiro. – ponderou com cautela. – Você disse que não gostaria de ficar muito tempo parada em um lugar só. Temos um _Mustang Shelby GT500_ , 1967 que acabamos de restaurar, se você quiser, você pode seguir viagem com ele estes próximos 2 meses, e depois você vem buscar seu carro.

\- Oh! – Bella surpreendeu-se. – É... wow... er... não Edward! Eu tenho gostado bastante daqui, sei que disse que queria ficar me movendo constantemente, mas essa semana me fez ver que talvez uns meses parada é justamente o que eu estou precisando. Se eu quiser me mover um pouco, posso tranquilamente alugar um carro, ou simplesmente ir até Nova Iorque ficar uns dias lá e voltar. – completou com um sorriso.

Edward que estava nervoso com o que deveria dizer a mulher, de repente sentiu-se relaxar.

\- Se a Madame diz. – proclamou com um sorriso torto. Bella sorriu amplamente com o uso do termo "madame", ela adorava quando ele a chamava assim.

\- Enquanto, quando vai ser a mão de obra? – perguntou desafiante.

O mecânico suspirou pesadamente passando seus longos dedos por seus cabelos acobreados.

\- Não deveria ser nada, uma vez que você irá dar um lucro surreal a Alice, mas 25 mil, talvez? – disse finalizando seu cigarro.

\- Edward, você disse 30 quando nos conhecemos, e não vou pagar nenhum centavo a menos que isso! – exclamou.

Ele bufou.

\- Que seja 30! Mas isso não está certo, Madame! – falou esfregando suas mãos sobre suas pernas.

\- Eu acho justíssimo. – replicou com um sorriso. – Mas algo que você tenha para me falar? – pediu com um olhar cheio de segundas intenções. Inconscientemente ela prendeu seu lábio inferior com seus dentes em uma clara postura de flerte. Edward observou a ação com atenção, seus olhos pareciam hipnotizados nos lábios carnudos da bela morena a sua frente, seus olhos castanhos brilhavam de maneira pecaminosa. Bella viu os olhos verdes esmeraldinos quase translúcidos de Edward escurecerem, seu pomo de adão movimentar-se violentamente.

O olhar parecia perdurar-se pela eternidade, ambos pareciam se inclinar um para o outro, eles estavam a poucos centímetros. Bella podia seus sentidos formigarem ante a presença inebriante do homem. Edward estava com seu pensamento em branco e ao mesmo tempo em plena confusão.

\- Edward! – o grito de Rosalie, tirou ambos da aura de sedução que estavam e se afastaram rapidamente. A loira não percebeu que havia interrompido algo, mas o olhar nervoso em seu rosto, parecia deixar Edward atento.

\- O que foi Rose? – pediu com aquela sua voz cheia me autoridade.

\- Problemas no _Midnight_ , James e Riley. – falou claramente em códigos.

\- Filhos da puta! – exclamou Edward levantando-se da cadeira em que estava. – Vou... – ele fechou suas mãos em punho. – Desculpa Bella, depois continuamos nossa conversa. – disse com um sorriso apertado saindo a largas passadas do pátio deixando uma Bella ainda atordoada pelo que quase aconteceu e uma Rosalie desconfiada.

\- Eu interrompi algo? – perguntou, ocupando a cadeira em que Edward estava antes.

\- Oi? O quê? Não! – disse a morena rápido demais. Rosalie fechou seus olhos em fendas e encarou a morena.

\- Sabe, eu conheço Edward há uns bons anos, fomos para a escola juntos – começou a loira com cautela. – lembro que todos diziam que seriamos o casal perfeito. – Bella que até então não estava dando uma atenção a mulher, de repente se viu envolvida em cada palavra que era dita. – No começo nos acreditávamos nisso, oh sim, Edward e eu namoramos por terríveis dois meses – disse com uma risada. -, foi a pior experiência do mundo para ambos, era como beijar um irmão. Não que eu tenha um irmão, mas se eu tivesse acho que ele seria igual Edward. Aquela situação bizarra só nos fez aproximar. Alguns anos depois ele me apresentou Emmett e o resto é história.

"O que eu quero dizer Bella, é que Edward sempre foi o tipo de cara que atraiu a atenção feminina. Sei que você não é idiota e já percebeu que ele é alguém..." – ela hesitou por cinco segundos. – "foda dentro da nossa organização. Ele é o nosso chefe, alguém que todos nós devemos respeito. Só que além disso ele é meu amigo, e ao mesmo tempo que já vi ele com todo tipo de mulher, eu também nunca o vi da forma que ele é com você. Existe algo em você que o deixa inquieto, e sei que você não pretende ficar muito tempo aqui em Syracuse, não vou dizer pra você ficar longe dele também, porque vocês dois são adultos, e se querem fazer sexo, bom... façam... é bom pra caralho, mas cuidado Bella. Se existe algum tipo de sentimento da sua parte, ou se você acha que tem algum sentimento da parte do Edward... só... toma cuidado, ok? Não quero ver nenhum de vocês dois sofrendo depois, beleza?!"

Bella encarou a loira com os olhos arregalados e completamente atordoada.

\- O quê? Não é só Alice e Jasper que são observadores. Enquanto os dois ficam na deles eu já sou aquela que não mede palavras. – disse dando de ombros. – Todo mundo já percebeu que rola uma certa tensão extremamente sexual entre vocês. A troca de olhares, quando Edward te chama de 'Madame' você parece hiperventilar, é tão óbvio!

\- Não! – exclamou a morena completamente na defensiva. A loira arqueou sua sobrancelha perfeitamente delineada.

\- O pior cego é aquele que não quer enxergar. – filosofou. – De qualquer maneira, pensa no que eu falei, Edward está interessado em você... vira e mexe eu vejo ele vendo vídeos seus, principalmente dos filmes em que você aparece em toda sua glória ou com pouca roupa. – provocou, levantando da cadeira da mesma maneira que o ruivo, mas diferentemente dele com um sorriso divertido no rosto deixando uma Bella completamente atônica.

.

 _21 de novembro de 2018_.

.

Os dias em Syracuse eram diferentes do que Bella um dia já havia experimentado em sua vida. A vida pacata de cidade do interior ainda estava ali presente, mas era as pessoas com quem ela relacionava que deixava tudo mais interessante. A cada dia ela os conhecia mais e mais, e a cada dia ela queria os conhecer mais e mais.

Alice era a força da natureza, sempre curiosa sobre a vida de Hollywood, mas sem ser intrusiva, porém Bella cada vez mais se via respondendo as perguntas da morena. Jasper parecia ser a contramedida perfeita de Alice, ele parecia ponderar perfeitamente quando sua esposa estava exagerando. Conversar com Jasper sempre era uma experiência enriquecedora, e Bella se via buscando conhecer sobre assuntos para ter uma conversa com o loiro.

Emmett assumira quase uma figura de irmão mais velho para a ex-atriz, ele depois de descobrir que Bella mal sabia fazer café tinha tirado como missão de vida ensiná-la a cozinhar, e apesar de até o momento ela ter conseguido fazer apenas café, chá e ovos mexidos, Bella já se sentia muito mais prestativa do que em toda sua vida. Emmett sentia-se confiante que em poucos meses a morena poderia ser a sua _sous-chef_. Rosalie era o tipo de amiga louca que todo mundo deveria ter, aquela que não mede palavras que não é de ficar te tratando como uma princesa frágil. Rosalie a desafiava, mas era algo que Bella adorava em Rosalie, porque Rosalie não parecia vê-la como uma atriz empoderada, alguém frágil, mas sim alguém que pode fazer o que bem entender a hora que bem quiser.

Edward ainda era a pessoa mais reclusa de todos. Desde o momento que quase partilharam, quando ele falou sobre o orçamento de seu carro, eles não passaram mais nenhum momento sozinhos. Os olhares, os 'Madame' ainda existiam, mas tudo parecia mais tímido, contido. Bella não sabia se era por causa da percepção de que os outros já havia notado o flerte inocente que partilhavam ou se ele percebera que cruzou uma linha que não deveria, ou ainda porque um de seus amigos lhe falara algo para ele.

.

Naquele dia, véspera de Ação de Graças, Bella sentia-se um pouco entristecida. Nem mesmo a tagarelice de Alice, ou as aulas de culinária de Emmett a animavam. Ela queria ficar um pouco sozinha, e com uma desculpa meio esfarrapada de explorar a cidade após o almoço a morena saiu sem qualquer rumo.

Seus pensamentos estavam em um turbilhão e ao mesmo tempo vazios. Ela não conseguia focar-se em nada em especial, simplesmente estava ali, caminhando sem rumo por uma cidade que ela não conhecia, mas que em quase 20 dias estava sendo muito mais um lar para ela do que LA jamais foi.

Ela não faz ideia de quanto tempo caminhou, mas em algum momento ela se encontrou no _Onondaga Lake Park_ , e sentando-se sobre uma pedra, em uma região mais afastada do público ela deixou-se perder em pensamentos e passou horas meditando, algo que não fazia há um bom tempo. Bella não percebeu que havia escurecido, e ainda um pouco desorientada ela tentou encontrar o caminho para a _Emerald Lodge_.

Como ela estava distraída no caminho de ida, ela não percebeu qual caminho seguiu e conforme ela andava – ela percebeu que saiu sem o celular e sem dinheiro – ela via encontrar o caminho de volta, mesmo em uma cidade pequena, onde todos pareciam conhecer tudo era impossível. O pânico começou a instalar nela. Um temor que ela nunca antes sentiu começou a consumi-la.

Ao longe ela ouviu o ronco de um motor. Motor de uma moto. Uma Harley-Davidson. Imediatamente todo o temor, toda ansiedade que parecia tomar ela se esvaiu, ela procurou desesperadamente a origem do som, porém não era a moto preta de Edward que vinha a distância, mas sim uma vermelha brilhante com um loiro a guiando. A morena tentou andar o mais rápido possível na direção contrária a que a moto vinha, mas mesmo na sua velocidade constante dos seus passos não era nada a força do motor.

\- Perdida, princesa? – provocou o homem, diminuindo a velocidade da moto, para uma quase parando.

\- Não. – respondeu monossilábica.

O homem sorriu divertido, dessa vez desligando a moto e indo em direção a mulher.

\- Procurando diversão então! – exclamou, puxando Bella pelo braço. – O-ho! Se não é a puta mais gostosa de Hollywood, Isabella Swan! – provocou trazendo Bella para mais próximo ao seu corpo e apertando lascivamente sua bunda. – Nunca fodi uma pessoa famosa, mas sempre quis saber como seria. – disse tentando beijá-la a força. Bella lutou para se livrar dos braços do homem, mas sua força era ínfima, ante a força bruta do homem.

Bella lutava tanto contra o homem que a apertava e estava prestes a fazer algo que ela nunca antes sofrera que ela não ouvira o novo ronco de motor que vinha a distância.

\- Larga ela imediatamente, James. – Edward ordenou cheio de autoridade. O homem que agarrava Bella arregalou os olhos e a morena viu o medo nas íris azuis. Imediatamente ele a soltou com cuidado.

\- Edward... meu _Rei Dragão_ , não é o que parece. – começou a se justificar, enquanto virava lentamente para encarar o homem.

\- Poupe-se de explicações James, eu não quero saber. – disse o ruivo levantando a mão para calar o outro. – Não é a primeira vez que você faz uma merda dessas, fora as outras coisas. Eu quero que você vá pra casa, e amanhã esteja no _Midnight Sun_ , no horário de sempre, totalmente são, sem a porra de uma gota de álcool no seu sangue ou qualquer merda que você usa ultimamente, e vamos votar sobre o seu destino. Dragões não deixam um dos seus pra trás, mas fazer algo como isso James, isso acaba ainda mais com a nossa reputação! Eu estou cansado das suas desculpas, do porquê a Vicky te deixou e blá-blá-blá, mas chega James! Ou você se torna um homem e assuma suas ações de peito aberto ou você não é mais digno de usar essa jaqueta ou ter sua tatuagem. – falou com finalidade o ruivo.

James apenas assentiu em concordância.

\- Claro, Edward. – falou com pesar. Seguindo para sua moto.

-E a desculpas a Madame? – exigiu o ruivo.

\- Desculpe meu comportamento, senhorita Swan. – se desculpou James com sinceridade. Bella apenas assentiu em concordância.

Edward não se aproximou da morena enquanto James não estava distante de onde havia acontecido todo o ocorrido. A morena ainda encarava o seu salvador com um ar de leve admiração. Há muito ela já havia aceitado que achava o homem belíssimo, que ele era o tipo de homem que toda mulher desejaria, que ela desejava, mas a sua postura de poder, a força, a autoridade que ele emanava em suas atitudes, em suas falas, em seu jeito de ser era afrodisíaco. Tudo nele era afrodisíaco, tudo naquele homem chamava ela, fazia ela querer ele. Ela não aguentava mais, ela _precisava_ dele.

\- Edward... – ela começou com um suspiro.

\- Onde você estava o dia todo? Alice estava preocupada, Madame? – questionou, levemente divertido.

\- Só Alice? – provocou, dando um passo em direção ao homem. Edward sorriu torto para a morena. Seus olhos verdes estavam escuros e se fixavam nos lábios rechonchudos da morena.

\- Não... – respondeu reticente dando um passo em direção a morena. – Emmett estava achando que você não havia gostado da receita de panqueca que ele a ensinou. – sorriu. – Jasper achou que você estava na biblioteca procurando algum novo tópico para discutirem, e Rosalie... bem... Rose... simplesmente riu. – enumerou.

Bella prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes e Edward imitou a ação.

\- E _você_? – pediu provocante. O homem admirou o rosto feminino com atenção. A aura de sedução, de desejo era latente. Palpável, espessa, dava para cortá-la com uma faca.

Edward molhou seus lábios com a língua.

\- Eu vim procura-la, Madame.

Bella simplesmente não suportava mais a distância, e tampouco Edward, como se fossem imãs os dois se encontraram. Seus lábios reivindicaram um do outro com urgência e sofreguidão. Era uma necessidade completamente estrangeira para os dois. A ex-atriz embrenhou seus dedos na nuca do mecânico, enrolando entre os cabelos acobreados. O homem puxou o corpo feminino pela cintura, trazendo-a para si. Suas mãos grandes e masculinas se embrenhavam no cabelo dela, de uma maneira nada gentil, mas não menos sedutora e necessitada.

Logo os lábios deram passagem para as línguas, e mesmo no duelo desnecessário pela dominância, ambas pareciam se reverenciar e se reconhecerem. Era uma dança única e inédita, mas ao mesmo tempo tão bem ensaiada e tão única que deixava todos os sentidos inebriados de ambos. Era difícil quantificar quanto tempo passaram ali perdidos naquele beijo, poderia ser apenas segundos, minutos, horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos... décadas, não importava, partilhar aquele beijo era viciante.

Eventualmente eles se separaram, e mesmo com os olhos ainda fechados e com as testas pressionadas juntas, tentando controlar a respiração, o ruivo foi o primeiro a falar.

\- Vamos te levar para casa, Madame. – provocou com uma piscadela.

.

O caminho até a pousada não era muito longe, mas Edward parecia conduzir a sua moto vagarosamente para postergar aquele momento o máximo que poderia, mas eventualmente eles estavam parando em frente a entrada da casa. Cavalheiro como sempre, o mecânico ajudou a morena a descer da moto, antes de segui-la. Mas ao contrário do que era de se esperar nenhum dos dois se moveu. Bella sabia que Edward morava em algum lugar próximo a pousada e a oficina, mas nunca ela soube com exatidão onde era, e diante do olhar intenso dele sobre ela, um nervosismo de antecipação começou a dominar seu corpo.

\- Está entregue, Madame. – disse com um sorriso, acariciando com seu polegar e indicador o rosto da morena.

\- Você vai entrar? – perguntou incerta e cheia de expectativa a morena, mais uma vez prendendo seu lábio inferior com seus dentes.

Edward sorriu torto.

\- Essa noite não. – falou passando seu polegar sobre seu lábio. Bella encarou seus profundos olhos verdes procurando o motivo da sua hesitação, mas não encontrando nada ali. – Eu quero ter meu tempo com você Bella, hoje definitivamente eu não teria. – completou, avançando seus lábios para capturar os da morena em um novo beijo sôfrego.

Mais uma vez a ex-atriz deixou-se perder nos lábios e nos braços daquele homem, porém cedo demais Edward quebrou o beijo.

\- Não tem nada que eu possa fazê-lo mudar de ideia? – flertou a morena com a voz cheia de sedução.

Edward jogou sua cabeça para trás em um sorriso jovial.

\- Não hoje, Madame. – replicou com uma piscadela afastando-se da morena.

.

Dizer que Bella sonhou com Edward aquela noite seria um eufemismo. Ela teve o que se chama de sonhos molhados com Edward aquela noite, se sua imaginação estivesse chegando perto do que seria o dia que ela compartilhasse uma noite com ele, ela poderia ter certeza que seria a coisa mais incrível que já sentiu em sua vida. Se os beijos se partilharam foi um indicativo... ela não poderia esperar o que mais o homem poderia fazer.

Apesar da ansiedade e da expectativa de ver Edward e de saber se compartilhariam mais algum momento, durante todo o feriado de Ação de Graças o ruivo se absteve em simplesmente trocar olhares, sorrisos, ligeiras piscadelas e flertes inocentes com ela, nada que chamasse a atenção dos outros para algo que antes não vinha acontecendo entre eles.

Mesmo uma semana pós o feriado eles ainda não haviam compartilhado um momento sozinho, e a expectativa de quando seus lábios se conectariam com os de Edward novamente a deixava inquieta, expectante. Porém, com quase duas semanas se passando e nada acontecendo entre eles novamente a morena estava começando a perder as esperanças.

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _Sei que o termo one-shot, significa um capítulo único, mas né... não dava para fazer uma parte só... em breve vem a segunda parte. E aí?! Pensamentos até agora?! Comenta aí, please!_


	2. Parte 2

***** O REI DRAGÃO E A MADAME PERDIDA*****

.

 _07 de dezembro de 2018_.

.

Bella estava tentando se concentrar no livro que ela havia começado a ler no dia anterior, mas nada a fazia se prender nas palavras que lia. Seu cérebro teimava em se perder em coisas completamente aleatórias.

\- Oh Bella! Estava mesmo te procurando! – exclamou Alice, a retirando do seu devaneio. – Há um bilhete para você. – disse com um sorriso travesso.

A morena encarou a outra desconfiada.

\- Bilhete? Que tipo de bilhete, Alice? – perguntou ligeiramente confusa.

A pequena mulher sorriu amplamente e deu de ombros.

\- Não sei, é um bilhete. Deixei no seu quarto. – completou com uma piscadela, saindo tão rápido quanto entrou da biblioteca de sua pousada.

Ainda atordoada com a atitude da mulher, a ex-atriz que deu como vencida sua leitura, seguiu para o seu quarto no terceiro andar da grande casa que no último mês, estava sendo o seu lar. Mais uma vez Bella perdeu-se em seus próprios pensamentos que se assustou quando deparou-se com a sua porta. Sobre seus lençóis brancos havia uma tulipa roxa e um pequeno papel pardo preso ao seu caule. Com cautela a morena pegou o bilhete.

.

 _Madame,_

 _Me acompanharia em um jantar essa noite?_

 _-E_

.

Bella leu atordoada ao bilhete uma vez. Outra vez. E outra. E mais outra. Eram poucas palavras, mas aquilo escrito ali lhe dava uma felicidade que ela não conseguia mensurar. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha ela alcançou seu celular na mesa de cabeceira e enviou uma resposta ao homem.

 _Sim. Adoraria acompanha-lo em um jantar. -B_

A resposta de Edward veio mais rápido do que ela esperava, mas não foi nada muito empolgante, somente a hora que ele a buscaria, as sete da noite. Bella encarou o próprio telefone e constatou que era quase cinco da tarde, e de repente um pânico a consumiu.

O que ela deveria vestir para se encontrar com um homem como Edward? Onde eles iriam? Eles iriam de moto ou de carro? Ela nunca o vira dirigindo um carro, mas era de se supor que ele tinha um, mas será que ele usaria nessa situação? Será que ela deveria se vestir mais elegante ou mais casual? Será que ela deveria procurar um salão na cidade para fazer o cabelo, maquiagem, unhas? Deus! Suas unhas estavam horríveis!

A morena sentiu uma vertigem e para evitar cair sentou-se na cama completamente atordoada. Ela estava pensando o que faria, quando inesperadamente uma batida na porta de seu quarto a tirou do seu estupor.

\- Entra. – pediu com um frio de voz.

\- Então você tem um _hot date_ hoje? – a voz quente e convidativa de Rosalie disse com uma leve diversão. – Bella? O que está acontecendo? – pediu a loira ao ver o olhar de desespero da morena.

\- Rose! Olha o meu estado! – exclamou. – Meu cabelo está sem brilho, minhas unhas estão horríveis, eu nem faço ideia como estão as minhas partes íntimas! – gritou meio alucinada. – E roupa? Que roupa usar?! Eu nem tenho roupa para uma ocasião dessas! – enumerou enterrando seus dedos nos fios castanhos de seus cabelos.

Rosalie se esforçou para não rir, mas a loira não conseguiu.

\- Se eu soubesse que você ia dar esse surto, eu teria entrado filmando para lucrar algo com isso. – disse em meio a gargalhadas. – Porra Bella, se você uma atriz de Hollywood não sabe se comportar em um encontro, o que dirá de nós pobre mortais!

\- Eu não sou mais uma atriz de Hollywood! – exclamou meio alucinada a morena.

Rosalie, ergueu seus braços em rendição.

\- Ok. Desculpa. Agora respira. – pediu, puxando a cadeira que estava na penteadeira e sentando-se em frente a morena. – Agora lembra que semana passada fomos ao salão? Não vejo como uma selva tenha sido criada em poucos dias nas suas partes íntimas, então relaxa. Quanto as suas unhas eu posso te ajudar nisso, bem como com o seu cabelo. Maquiagem nunca foi a minha praia, mas tenho certeza que você tem o seu quinhão de conhecimento nessa área. – enumerou.

Bella assentiu começando a se tranquilizar.

\- Quanto a roupa... bem... tenho certeza se você usar uma calça jeans e uma camiseta, Edward não iria se importar, tenho certeza que ele vai estar mais interessado em tirar a sua roupa – provocou com uma piscadela. – mas, como a primeira impressão é sempre a que fica, e pelo que eu ouvi Edward falando com Emm, ele pretende te levar num restaurante bacana na cidade, então algum desses seus vestidos – ela se levantou e foi ao pequeno closet onde Alice havia insistido em colocar suas roupas - , esse aqui irá resolver. – falou retirando um vestido preto de mangas longas, justo e curto que caia ligeiramente sobre um dos ombros. – E use com essas botas! Edward ficará louco! – exclamou entregando as botas _over the knee_ da Chanel que ela havia ganhado de Renée no Natal passado.

\- Mas não é demais? – perguntou incerta a morena, admirando o vestido que Rosalie havia colocado sobre a cama. – Não vou ficar parecendo uma prostituta?

Rosalie revirou os olhos.

\- Nem se você quiser vai ficar parecendo uma prostituta. E pelo amor de Deus, Bella, você vai estar com o _Rei Dragão_! – assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca a loira arregalou seus olhos e encarou a loira. – Ignore essa minha última frase. – implorou.

Não era a primeira vez que Bella ouvia alguém chamando Edward de _Rei Dragão_ , mas dizer que aquilo não lhe atordoava era um eufemismo. Ela ainda não conseguia entender realmente o que era a _Syracuse Vampire Dragons_ e tudo o que ser o rei, implicava a Edward, mas ela esperava que um dia ele pudesse lhe dizer o que era tudo aquilo.

\- Você disse que vai me ajudar com minhas unhas Rose, como você pretende fazer isso? – pediu Bella com um sorriso, procurando aliviar o clima.

\- Bella, Bella, Bella... você me subestima. – sorriu marotamente.

.

Quando o relógio marcou 6:55, Bella finalmente se encarou no espelho. Fazia quase um ano que ela não se produzia daquela forma, e de certa maneira arrumar-se para Edward daquela forma lhe deu um prazer inigualável. O seu cabelo estava solto, como sempre, mas Rosalie havia feito ondas nele que o deixava com um ar natural do tipo acabei de sair do salão. A maquiagem que ela havia feito apesar de marcante nos olhos, nas bochechas e nos lábios era natural. O mais simples possível. O vestido se encaixava como uma luva, e o par de botas parecia complementar com perfeição o conjunto.

Sabendo do clima gélido que fazia em Syracuse naquela noite, Bella optou por usar um casaco preto até os joelhos e também para fazer algum mistério do seu vestido a Edward, afinal ela gostaria que ele fosse o único que a visse daquele jeito. Borrifando o seu perfume e pegando sua bolsa a ex-atriz desceu as escadas para enfrentar o seu encontro.

Edward estava encostado do balcão de check-in conversando com Alice e Jasper. Suas roupas eram muito similares as que ele usava normalmente – calça preta, botas de combate, uma camisa de botões preta e uma jaqueta de couro – porém sem qualquer indicação ou qualquer emblema da _Vampire Dragons_. Seus cabelos acobreados estavam na desordem costumeira, e nem por isso ele deixava de ser sexy como o inferno. O salto das botas de Bella chamou a atenção de todos, pois três pares de olhos se atraíram magneticamente para onde ela estava no topo da escada.

Alice e Jasper sorriam sorrisos idênticos, enquanto seus olhos admirados viajavam da morena ao amigo de longa data. Edward por sua vez, encarava Bella com um olhar de puro desejo, que fez a morena corar ligeiramente envergonhada. Quando alcançou o patamar que todos estavam Edward deu duas batidinhas no balcão e se afastou para encontrá-la no meio do caminho.

\- Pronta para ir, Madame? – perguntou com uma voz baixa e ligeiramente sensual.

Bella prendeu seu lábio inferior com os dentes e assentiu. Edward sorriu torto. Com uma leve onda de adeus a Alice e Jasper o casal seguiu para fora da pousada. Assim como Rosalie havia lhe adiantado, Edward optou por dirigir um carro naquela noite, o famoso _Mustang Shelby GT500_ preto vintage que ele havia lhe oferecido.

Enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro, o ruivo colocou sua mão na parte de baixo das costas de Bella e o calor que irradiava mesmo com suas roupas a deixava inebriada, quando chegaram a porta do passageiro invés de Edward abrir a porta para a morena, ele a virou com delicadeza e com um olhar que só poderia ser descrito como de pura luxúria capturou os lábios dela em um beijo urgente. A mulher mesmo sobressaltada com a ação, rapidamente devolveu o ato, deixando-se consumir por aquele homem.

\- Me perdoe por demorar tanto por fazer isso. – disse com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Valeu a pena. – sorriu a morena timidamente.

Cavalheiro como sempre, Edward abriu a porta para que Bella entrasse no carro e a ajudou se acomodar, antes de entrar no lado do motorista. Com um ronco alto do motor o ruivo acelerou pelas ruas escuras e tortuosas de Syracuse. Uma melodia suave de um rock clássico enchia o ambiente do carro que estava em um silêncio confortável. A morena olhava com meia atenção as casas com iluminações de Natal. O ruivo por sua vez, mesmo concentrado na tarefa de conduzir ao automóvel vez ou outra lançava olhares lascivos a bela mulher que lhe fazia companhia. Logo eles estavam deixando a cidade e se encaminhando para a região do lago _Onondaga_.

Edward parou o carro em frente a um belo restaurante chamado _Flores do Crepúsculo_ , e com uma leve piscadela em direção a morena saiu do carro antes de abrir a porta para auxilia-la a sair do mesmo. Com um sorriso tímido Bella agradeceu a gentileza e esperou ele fechar a porta, em seguida da mesmíssima maneira que deixaram a pousada seguiram para o restaurante, com Edward pousando sua mão possessivamente na parte baixa das costas dela, e ela sentindo-se orgulhosa por estar ao lado daquele homem.

O lugar tinha uma iluminação amarelada e romântica. Mesas circulares com toalhas brancas com talheres pratas e taças de cristal. Candelabros prateados adornados de flores pendiam do teto dando uma aura ainda mais romântica as mesas. Bella ficou impressionada com a escolha de Edward, jamais ela poderia imaginar que um homem como ele poderia escolher um lugar como aquele para leva-la a um primeiro encontro.

\- Boa noite, bem-vindos ao _Flores do Crepúsculo_. – disse com uma voz suave e animada a _hostess_ do lugar. – O senhor tem uma reserva.

\- Sim, no nome de Cullen. – respondeu.

\- Sua mesa lhe aguarda, Senhor Cullen, posso guardar o casaco de vocês? – pediu prestativamente a mulher. Edward assentiu bruscamente, enquanto Bella sorria brilhantemente abrindo vagarosamente os botões de seu casaco. O ruivo que havia ligeiramente se atrapalhado com o casaco não percebeu a ação da morena em retirar o casaco, contudo quando o fez soltou um assobio baixo.

\- Puta merda, Madame! Você está querendo me matar. – gemeu no ouvido de Bella fazendo-a arrepiar com o ato.

Quando acompanhavam a _hostess_ até a mesa – uma mais afastada da multidão - , Edward puxou a morena mais perto para si, numa clara postura de possessão. Bella sorriu satisfeita.

.

Durante o jantar os dois mantiveram uma conversa leve, repleta de flertes e segundas intenções, mas nunca cruzando uma linha invisível de avançar algo. Havia toques singelos, dedos se enlaçando, caricias na bochecha e nos cabelos, mãos suaves e possessivas nas coxas um do outro. Risadas afetadas, olhares atentos e cheios de desejo. Era uma longa preliminar, do tipo mais excitante que ambos já estiveram. Enquanto compartilhavam a sobremesa, e Bella gemia de prazer com o doce que saboreava, Edward não aguentava mais, toda aquela expectativa estava o deixando louco.

\- Madame... – sussurrou em seu ouvido com um tom de aviso, apertando uma de suas coxas. – mais um gemido desse e não sei se vou conseguir continuar sendo tão cavalheiro.

\- Quem disse que eu quero que você seja cavalheiro? – provocou a morena, com a voz e olhar que era pura sedução. Fora a vez de Edward gemer audivelmente. E com um sinal brusco ao garçom ele pediu a conta terminando o doce que Bella parecia nem um pouco com pressa de terminar.

Com uma pressa surreal o ruivo pediu os casacos e sem deixar que a morena fechasse os botões do mesmo, ele começou os guiar com passos rápidos a onde o carro estava estacionado. Edward conduziu o _Mustang Shelby_ pelas ruas de Syracuse em uma velocidade, que Bella tinha certeza que não era a permitida, mas ela não falou nenhuma palavra, pois ela mesma estava ansiosa com a expectativa do que poderia vir a seguir.

Antes que ela pudesse perceber, Edward estava parando na frente de sua oficina e saindo com uma velocidade sobre-humana do carro para ajuda-la a deixar o mesmo a morena o encarou confusa.

\- Você mora na sua oficina? – perguntou curiosa, enquanto ele a guiava em direção a uma pequena porta preta na lateral do prédio de tijolos vermelhos.

\- Tem um _loft_ em cima, eu vivo lá. É mais fácil. – disse dando de ombros.

Entrelaçando suas mãos o ruivo começou a guiar a morena para a escada que levaria para o seu apartamento. Apesar da pressa que ele claramente sentia, Bella caminhava com cuidado, com medo de tropeçar com as botas com saltos altíssimos que usava, mas parecia que ante a antecipação que estava prestes a acontecer, o próprio Edward diminuiu o seu ritmo.

Assim que adentrou no apartamento de Edward, Bella ficou impressionada. Ele exalava Edward. Cada uma de suas características estava impressa em cada detalhe, desde os tijolos vermelhos, iguais os da fachada aparentes, repletos de quadros em preto e branco, os tetos altos, o piso branco e os móveis negros. A pequena cozinha industrial com armários pretos e eletrodomésticos de aço inoxidável. Tudo ali era ele. Até mesmo a cama, mais afastada da entrada, mas ainda visível, ligeiramente desarrumada com seus lençóis cinza era ele.

\- Uau! Seu apartamento é... incrível! – surpreendeu-se a morena.

\- Alice. – deu de ombros, tirando sua jaqueta e ajudando a morena a retirar o seu casaco. – Posso lhe oferecer uma bebida? Vinho? Cerveja? Uísque? – enumerou, ligeiramente nervoso.

Bella sorriu timidamente, prendendo seu lábio inferior com seus dentes.

\- Um vinho branco seria ótimo. – respondeu com um sorriso, enquanto caminhava pelo apartamento em direção a grande janela que dava diretamente para a pousada de Alice.

\- Sei que você é curiosa, e muita coisa sobre quem nós somos, você ou descobriu sozinha ou fez pesquisas ou entreouviu das nossas conversas. – começou entregando uma taça com vinho branco a mulher. – Nós somos uma gangue Bella, isso é fato. E nós somos uma gangue perigosa, talvez uma das mais perigosas do país. Somos o que a maioria chama de bandidos, traficantes, assassinos. Somos violentos e sempre seremos assim. Eu, se você ainda não percebeu, sou o líder disso tudo. Tento trazer os Dragões pra legalidade nos últimos 10 anos, desde que assumi, quando tinha 25 anos, mas velhos hábitos são difíceis de quebrar. Hoje nosso negócio com as oficinas, com as lojas de motos, com a pousada e com o bar consegue dar um pouco de legalidade para o que fazemos, mas ainda vire e mexe fazemos algo que não gostamos. Que _eu_ não gosto. – explicou cansado, tomando um gole do uísque que havia se servido.

"Mas ainda a nossa maior fonte de renda é as coisas criminosas que cometemos. Meu pai Carlisle não queria que eu assumisse a gangue, ele gostaria que eu pegasse meu diploma de Engenheiro Mecânico e fosse para o mais longe possível de Syracuse, mas isso aqui é a minha vida Bella, e quando eu tive a idade, eu tive que dar ao meu pai a merecida aposentadoria a ele e pela lei dos Vampiros Dragões, o príncipe Dragão deveria assumir, e eu assumi. Não me arrependo nenhum pouco das escolhas que eu fiz, sou completamente satisfeito com essa vida que escolhi." – pontuou. – "Eu só estou te dizendo tudo isso porque não quero que qualquer coisa que vá acontecer conosco seja pautado com meias verdades. Eu quero ser sincero com você. Talvez seja só sexo, talvez não, eu não sei, você também não sabe, mas desde quando a conheci algo... algo que não sei explicar o que é, mexeu comigo. Normalmente todas as mulheres que já me relacionei sabem quem eu sou, você é a primeira que vem de fora desse mundo, e por isso eu tinha que ser sincero com você!"

\- Edward – começou a morena com suavidade, com um pequeno sorriso. – você não precisava me dizer tudo isso, mas eu agradeço a sua sinceridade. Eu não sei o que será da minha vida daqui alguns meses, meu carro quebrar aqui em Syracuse foi uma grata surpresa, e você me encontrar, foi a melhor e maior surpresa ainda. – ela deixou sua taça sobre a mesa de centro e caminhou em direção aonde o homem. Edward estreitou seus olhos. – Eu não me importo com o que vai acontecer, eu só quero saber o que vai acontecer agora. E agora eu quero você. – disse com finalidade parando entre as pernas do homem.

Edward encarou os profundos e brilhantes olhos castanhos de Bella a procura de alguma hesitação, enquanto seus esmeraldinos escureciam de desejo, sem quebrar o olhar o ruivo colocou o seu copo na mesinha lateral e colocando suas mãos nos quadris da mulher disse com uma voz cheia de desejo:

\- Graças a Deus, Madame! – e puxou ela para um beijo voraz.

O beijo era cheio de necessidade, de volúpia, de um desejo que nenhum dos dois antes havia sentido, seus lábios moviam juntos com veemência, era urgente, primitivo, selvagem, todo o desejo que ela nunca sequer imaginou um dia possuir em seu corpo estava ali, sendo dado aquele homem, e ele da mesma sentia o mesmo. Era um sentimento, uma emoção que nem Bella e nem Edward nunca antes pensou ser possível sentir.

Agilmente ele a puxou para si, automaticamente suas pernas ficaram lado a lado das suas. Edward apertava as coxas alvas de Bella com desejo, com prazer, com uma necessidade atordoante. A morena sentia o prazer sendo construindo em seu corpo, mesmo através do tecido das roupas que ainda usavam, ambos podiam sentir o desejo aumentando, o pulsar em suas regiões íntimas.

Em um movimento rápido, Edward usou as pernas da mulher como uma alavanca para se levantarem do amplo sofá preto, instintivamente suas pernas o abraçaram. A nova posição fizera ambos gemerem em desejo. Bella afastou-se minimamente seus lábios dos de Edward e o ruivo atacou com veemência o pescoço e colo da morena, que se movia sedutoramente contra ele, e gemia em prazer. Suas grandes mãos apertavam a sua bunda com força, somente fazendo a morena gemer mais ainda de prazer. O homem se deleitava com os sons que ela fazia.

Mesmo carregando Bella por todo _loft_ , Edward lentamente começava a subir o vestido da morena, enquanto ela desfazia com agilidade os botões da sua camisa, tentando afasta-la de seus ombros no mesmo instante que seus lábios atacavam seu pescoço e clavícula. Inesperadamente a morena sentiu-se o mecânico afastando os seus lábios dos dela e a colocando sobre seus pés, diante da cama. Com um sorriso enviesado ele questionou:

\- Posso, Madame? – pediu para lhe retirar o vestido. Ela mordeu seu lábio inferior e acenou a cabeça minimamente, no mesmo instante que com suas mãos ágeis afastava a camisa de seus ombros.

Mesmo com os pensamentos nublados com o desejo por aquele homem, Bella precisou admirar o corpo que estava exposto de Edward. Seu peitoral e seus braços, assim como ela supunha eram definidos, não com músculos construídos e grandes, mas esguios. Sua pele alva era quase toda encoberta por inúmeras tatuagens que parecia uma mistura de dragões, samurais, serpentes, tigres, rosas e frases que ela simplesmente não conseguia ler naquele momento. Bella sentia-se salivar com a visão do homem a sua frente.

Edward estava tão atordoado quanto a morena, com a visão da bela mulher quase nua a sua frente. A lingerie era um sutiã tomara que caia de renda preta e uma tanga da mesmíssima renda preta, era um belo conjunto, e nela simplesmente era _maravilhoso_. Acompanhado daquelas botas negras? Bella Swan era o pecado em pessoa. Sua pele branca, seus cabelos castanhos emoldurando o rosto de coração, os olhos evidenciados pela maquiagem negra, os lábios inchados e vermelhos pelos seus beijos. Ali estava tudo o que ele sempre quis, e nunca entendeu que precisava.

Avançando para ela, de repente seus lábios estavam novamente nos seus. Suas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo luxuriosamente. Com um movimento gentil, Edward a deitou sobre a cama, pressionando o seu corpo contra o dele. O contato quente de suas peles fizera ambos gemerem em deleite. Edward chutou suas botas a distância, enquanto Bella movia suas mãos para o cinto e botões da calça do ruivo, enquanto esse atacava o pescoço e colo dela, apertando sua cintura, seus seios com um desespero único.

Sem demora a calça de Edward era deslizada por suas pernas, e logo ambos estavam somente em suas roupas íntimas. O ritmo que até aquele momento parecia frenético, de repente se acalmou e o casal de amantes encarou um os olhos do outro, e mesmo nas írises chocolate e esmeralda, nubladas com o desejo e a paixão enlouquecida do momento, havia algo ali que fazia aquele simples ato sexual ser muito mais do que simplesmente sexo.

\- Você tem certeza? – questionou silenciosamente o ruivo, com um olhar de cautela.

\- Sim. – concordou a morena, com um assente de cabeça.

\- Que bom, Madame, porque eu não sei se seria capaz de parar. – replicou capturando mais uma vez os lábios da mulher, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por seu corpo, correndo por suas costas até encontrar o fecho do seu sutiã e liberando seus seios da prisão de renda em que estavam. Automaticamente sua boca capturou um deles, sugando um de seus mamilos com fervor, enquanto o outro recebia a atenção devida pelos seus dedos.

Imediatamente a morena arqueou suas costas em completo deleite, gemendo audivelmente. Edward sorriu presunçoso contra a seu botão rosa intumescido. Bella enterrou suas unhas nos ombros do homem, sentindo seus músculos enquanto serpenteava embaixo dele ansiando-se por mais. Logo os seios não estavam bastando para Edward explorar, e seus lábios começaram avançar por seu abdômen rumo a calcinha que ela ainda usava, mas que já estava pingando de desejo. Com um sorriso maroto, o mecânico enganchou seus polegares na renda e lentamente começou a deslizar o tecido preto pelas pernas cobertas pelas botas que couro que ela ainda usava e que ele ainda não tinha a intenção de retirar. Quando finalmente Bella estava completamente exposta a ele, Edward sorriu presunçoso.

\- Eu não iria comentar nada, Madame, mas definitivamente as câmeras _nunca_ fizeram justiça a sua beleza. – sorriu. – Minha sorte que sou um filho da puta mais que sortudo! – exclamou contra sua coxa, deslizando o seu nariz muito perto de onde ela o queria.

\- Edward. – gemeu.

Ele sorriu, antes de capturar o feixe de nervos que ela mais ansiava de atenção com seus lábios. Bella gritou e gemeu em surpresa com o ataque fervoroso da língua e dos lábios de Edward. Cada novo movimento que o homem fazia a morena gemia de maneira escandalosa. Ela nunca tivera um prazer como aquele e quando ele inseriu um dedo nela, ela sabia que aquela experiência sexual era algo além do memorável. Quando um segundo veio fazer companhia ao primeiro, e o ataque dos lábios e língua não cessava, todo e qualquer pensamento racional que um dia ela já teve deixou completamente sua mente. Ela não se importava se os seus gemidos e lamurias estavam além de exageradas ou se fazia algum tipo de sentido, tudo o que ela sentia enquanto ele a tocava era que ela provavelmente havia morrido e que havia encontrado o céu.

O seu primeiro orgasmo rasgou por seu corpo como uma erupção. Ela tremia violentamente embaixo do corpo de Edward, todo o seu corpo parecia contrair-se e relaxar-se como se tivesse levando uma serie de eletrochoques. Nem mesmo um som saia de sua boca, de tão voraz que era a sensação que a dominava. Seu peito arfava de uma forma que era incomoda e satisfatória, no seu cérebro faltava oxigênio. Edward continuava explorando com sua boca seu sexo, e suas coxas, mas de maneira muito mais cálida e contida, claramente esperando que ela se recuperasse. Quando seus pensamentos começaram a se tornar um pouco mais coerentes a morena começou a serpentear-se embaixo do homem que afastando-se de onde seus lábios atacava começou a subir beijos molhados e abertos por seu corpo.

Bella aproveitou a breve liberdade e com uma agilidade impressionante inverteu a posição que estavam pairando sobre o mecânico e com um olhar que era pura luxuria para ele, o beijou com sofreguidão. Ela podia se sentir em seus lábios e aquilo a motivou, a excitou ainda mais. Desesperada para dar o mesmo tipo de prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado, Bella começou a distribuir beijos duros e desleixados pelo seu peitoral e abdômen, e quando chegou onde ainda a cueca boxer estava a morena não se fez de tímida apalpando o membro endurecido de Edward, arrancando um gemido do homem.

Sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma, a ex-atriz lançou um olhar ao rosto do homem e com uma nova onda de agilidade retirou a cueca libertando o seu membro, que rapidamente ela agarrou com suas mãos e começou a massagear.

\- Porra! – gemeu Edward, jogando sua cabeça para trás, mas rapidamente levantando para tornar a olhar, no exato momento em que Bella circulava a ponta com sua língua molhada. – Caralho! Que delicia de boca! Isso baba em todo o meu pau! – exigiu enquanto enroscava seus dedos entre seus longos cabelos castanhos, no mesmo instante que a morena o abocanhava com vigor.

Ela trabalhava no que era sem sombra de dúvidas um dos melhores boquetes que Edward já havia recebido em sua vida. Sugava, chupava, lambia, sua língua circulava, era uma mágica que o homem não conseguia entender como nunca antes alguém não lhe fizera aquilo. Bella parecia avida em agradar, em dar ao ruivo tudo o que podia naquele momento, e ela estava conseguindo. Sabendo que não iria durar muito com o que ela estava fazendo com sua boca, Edward, com a mão que não estava embrenhada em seus cabelos procurou seu clitóris e enquanto ela subia e descia com sua boca em seu membro, ele massageava seu feixe de nervos, fazendo-a gemer com ele em sua boca.

\- Isso Madame! Chupa gostoso meu pau. – incentivou. – Oh! Eu vou gozar! – exclamou, para em seguida o líquido expresso e quente encher a boca feminina, Bella que já previra a ação engoliu tudo o que ele lhe ofertara, aumentando ainda mais a aura de sedução já tão espessa entre eles.

Quando Bella afastou-se de Edward e se sentou em seus calcanhares e encarou o homem um sorriso tímido, que fizeram suas bochechas se tingirem de vermelho brotou em seu rosto. Edward sorriu torto.

\- Oh... Madame... não venha dando uma de tímida não... principalmente depois disso. – provocou, sentando-se também.

\- Eu não estou tími... wow... – sua frase nunca pode ser concluída, pois o mecânico avançou mais uma vez sobre ela atacando-a com um beijo voraz. Edward tateou conscientemente na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da sua cama atrás de um preservativo e com uma ação muito bem ensaiada ele estava pairando sobre ela, antecipando o momento de enfim senti-la entorno de si.

Com uma troca de olhares intensa e cheia de permissões e concessões, o ruivo deslizou lentamente no calor feminino. Cada centímetro que ele a preenchia, Bella sentia-se completa- satisfeita, realizada. Seus olhos não se desvinculavam os verdes intensos de Edward, mesmo com o desejo febril que a dominava. Quando finalmente ele estava completamente todo dentro dela, e esperou um segundo para que ambos se acostumassem com a sensação, Bella não resistiu.

\- Como eu precisava disso. – suspirou com um gemido. – Como eu _precisava_ de você. Como eu precisava _sentir_ você. – balbuciou.

Edward sorriu torto.

\- Eu sei, Madame. Eu também. – e com isso ele começou a se movimentar. De início suas investidas eram cálidas, suaves, vagarosas. Ele parecia estar apenas sentindo, aproveitando o calor das paredes que envolviam o seu pênis. Bella estava tão excitada que o mover-se era tão fácil, que Edward entrava e saia sem esforço algum, e mantendo seus olhos fixos nos olhos cor de chocolate derretido da jovem ex-atriz. – Você é deliciosa. Sua boceta é deliciosa. – provocou, com uma estocada profunda.

\- Oh Edward! – gemeu Bella. – Mete esse pau com gosto! – exigiu. – Com força!

Edward sorriu sedutoramente, no mesmo instante em que seus olhos escureciam em desejo. Atacando o seu pescoço com seus lábios o ruivo começou a investir com mais força na morena. Movimentos erráticos, duros, estavam levando ambos para um novo ápice, e sabendo que nenhum estava pronto para chegar o fim, Edward mudou a posição, trazendo Bella para cima dele. Com a nova posição a morena podia controlar seus movimentos, enquanto o homem podia ver seu membro entrar e sair do corpo feminino – uma visão que quase o fez vir.

Novamente o ritmo constante do vai e vem, das reboladas que Bella dava sobre o membro de Edward, deixava ambos enlouquecidos. Mais uma vez, o ruivo tentou controlar os movimentos intensos, diminuindo o ritmo de Bella, mas ela era egoísta, e para provoca-lo passou a si mesma massagear seu clitóris. A visão era atordoante ao mecânico, era belíssimo, ver aquela mulher jogando sua cabeça para trás, gemendo o seu nome, seus seios fartos e arredondados saltitando com o movimento que faziam, enquanto seu pau entrava e saia dela, e ela se tocando tão lascivamente.

Edward sentiu que iria gozar, mas ele não queria acabar aquilo ali tão cedo, e com uma ação que poderia parecer de um louco para qualquer outra pessoa que visse de fora, agarrou a cintura de Bella, e colocou na cama, mudando novamente a posição em que estavam.

\- Você está me deixando louco, Madame. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, dando uma mordidinha. – E por mais que eu queira gozar como um louco, ainda quero fodê-la um pouco mais. – provocou, iniciando novamente um novo ritmo, desta vez mais suave.

\- Edward! – gemeu, enterrando seus dedos em seus cabelos acobreados, e seu rosto no travesseiro macio. – É tão bom... oh... sim... sim... é... oh... – incentivou entre gemidos, lamúrias, súplicas enquanto ele investia lentamente por conta da posição lateral que estavam.

Com a nova posição Edward atacava com seus lábios o pescoço alvo de Bella, que a fazia gemer em satisfação. Da mesma forma que suas mãos haveis massageavam seus seios, apertavam seus mamilos, provocava seu clítoris. Bella mais uma vez começou a tremer com a construção do orgasmo que parecia estar chegando nela, e dessa vez Edward deixou a morena ir, pois sabia que ele estava controlado e não iria se perder, ou quase isso, pois quando suas paredes se apertaram em torno de seu membro em um aperto de morte, o ruivo teve que fechar seus olhos e tomar uma respiração profunda para controlar o desejo de segui-la em seu ápice.

Enquanto Edward controlava os seus impulsos para não chegar ao seu clímax, Bella que recuperou-se do seu terceiro orgasmo mais rápido do que antes, em um movimento ágil mudou a posição de ambos e o ruivo, percebendo o que ela queria seguiu a sua liderança. Apoiada em seus joelhos, com Edward a suas costas a morena arqueou-se quando o mecânico voltou a movimentar-se ritmadamente e incisivamente, ela em uma vá tentativa de se agarrar a algo embrenhou seus dedos nos cabelos acobreados da nuca do mecânico, causando um gemido gutural dele, que ela seguiu.

\- Bella... Madame... – balbuciava o homem incoerentemente. – Você é tão apertada, e meu pau se sente tão bem nessa boceta.

\- Huumm... – gemia a ex-atriz em deleite pelas palavras de incentivo que ele fornecia, que nunca antes nenhum de seus parceiros havia lhe dirigido e esse homem, tão diferente de qualquer outro que ela já havia tido a chance de compartilhar um momento tão íntimo. – Mais forte Edward. Eu preciso sentir você com mais força. – pedia entre lamurias.

O ruivo com cada encorajamento da morena aumentava o seu ritmo a um quase frenético.

\- Porra! Bella! – gemia Edward, desacelerando seus movimentos para segurar mais uma vez seu próprio orgasmo. – Meu pau nasceu para ficar dentro de você. – pontuou, puxando-a para um beijo desajeitado, mas profundo e cheio de sensualidade.

Sabendo que não adiantava mais resistir, de tentar prolongar o momento que chegaria ao seu auge do prazer, Edward agilmente mudou a posição de ambos, pairando sobre ela, para que quando gozasse pudesse olhar naqueles profundos olhos castanhos. A nova posição, apesar de comum e trouxe ao casal um reconhecimento, onde verde e castanho se conectou, e uma emoção, palavras não ditas eram colocadas ali durante todo aquele momento.

Mesmo os beijos que partilhavam não faziam com que seus olhos se desconectassem, era como se naquele momento não apenas seus corpos tivessem conectados, mas também suas almas. Uma conversa que transcende o mundo físico, e que talvez somente no plano metafísico era possível ser inteligível. Era uma conversa, uma conexão que não era possível mensurar ou ser explicada. Era aterrador sem assustar, paralisante sem paralisar, emocionante sem qualquer lágrima ser derramada. Era cru, mas real, verdadeiro, algo que não podia ser medido por palavras ou por expressões.

Edward sabia que não iria conseguir aguentar mais nessa posição – ou em qualquer outra, de qualquer maneira – por isso intensificou seus movimentos e direcionou seus dedos para massagear o ponto mais sensível de Bella, porque o mecânico, _necessitava_ que ela chegasse junto com ele.

Com a intensidade e os movimentos dos dedos de Edward, Bella sabia que não conseguiria resistir muito sem romper um novo orgasmo por seu corpo. A morena cravou suas unhas na parte de trás dos ombros do homem, incentivando a continuar, e em seguida um de suas mãos enterrando-se nos cabelos de sua nuca e os puxando com violência.

\- Porra Bella! Eu não aguento mais, Madame! – exclamou Edward, arfante entre estocadas. – Eu vou gozar Madame!

\- Goza para mim Edward! – exigiu com autoridade a morena, queimando suas írises chocolate na esmeraldina. – Vem para mim, Edward!

E com mais um movimento duro o mecânico finalmente chegava ao seu ápice, e vislumbrando o rosto de prazer, a transcendência daquele momento, Bella sentiu as paredes em torno no membro de Edward se contraírem e pela quarta vez seu próprio orgasmo romper por seu corpo. Um gemido oco ecoava pelo loft, uma sinfonia de prazeres misturados que somente cessou quando compartilharam um beijo apaixonado.

.

\- Edward? – chamou Bella baixinho, horas depois do que ela estava chamando em sua própria cabeça de melhor sexo da sua vida. Sua cabeça estava um turbilhão e mesmo exausta como estava, ela não conseguira dormir.

\- Madame? – replicou Edward que estava com os olhos fechados, mas tão longe de dormir quanto a morena.

\- Obrigada. – disse com um sorriso contra a pele dele, uma vez que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito.

\- Você é bem-vinda Bella, mas pelo o que exatamente você está me agradecendo? – pediu ligeiramente confuso.

A morena riu afetada.

\- Por ter sido você quem me encontrou em Nedtown, quando meu carro deu pane.

Edward mexeu-se para que pudesse encarar o rosto da ex-atriz.

\- Mesmo se não fosse eu que não te encontrasse, acabaríamos nos encontrando Bella, eu sou o único mecânico da região que mexe com esse tipo de mecânica. De restauração. – deu de ombros, como se não fosse grande coisa.

\- Eu sei. – concordou, desviando o olhar de seus olhos e desenhando com a ponta de seus dedos os padrões de suas tatuagens. – Mas eu estou agradecendo por tudo o que aconteceu depois disso. Pelas pessoas maravilhosas que você me apresentou, por todo esse universo maravilhoso que eu não conhecia e estou...

\- Não é tão maravilhoso. – cortou com certa rudeza. – É feio. Você está se espelhando na vida que Alice e Jasper leva ou que Rose e Emmett leva, mas nossa vida é cheia de merda. – Minha vida é cheia de merda.

\- Edward... – tentou intervir a morena, mas o ruivo não a deixou falar.

\- Ser de uma gangue só é legal em um seriado tipo _Sons of Anarchy_ , mesmo em filmes somos os vilões. Na vida real, também somos. Claro tentamos levar a vida da forma mais leve possível, porque viver com medo é uma merda, mas a verdade é que estamos cheios de medo. Por mais que ter Esme como juíza da cidade nos ajude em muita coisa, a polícia, que é quem lida com as situações me primeira instância, nos odeia. Todos nos já fomos presos pelo menos uma vez.

Bella arregalou seus olhos atordoada.

\- Sim, inclusive Alice e Rose. – deu de ombros. – Nós crescemos nesse mundo Bella, ser preso ou ser assassinado está sempre ali, esperando pra acontecer a qualquer momento. Vivemos assim desde sempre, e nós aceitamos essa... – hesitou. – sina... é a nossa vida. Como te disse antes, é a vida que eu escolhi. Carlisle em nenhum momento pediu para que eu assumisse como ele fez quando chegou aos 25 anos o lugar do seu pai como rei Dragão, foi uma escolha dele, eu também fiz a mesma escolha.

"E por mais que eu odeie muito todo esse mundo, uma vez que ele me tirou muita coisa" – respirou profundamente. "Foi esse mundo de gângsters, mafiosos e criminosos que tirou a minha mãe quando tinha dois anos, ela foi assassinada na frente de casa, comigo ao seu lado" – ante ao olhar assombrado e amedrontado da morena o ruivo completou: - "não, eu não me recordo daquele dia, eu só sei o que Carlisle me contou quando fiquei mais velho, que minha mãe foi assassinada como uma mensagem para ele, por ter roubado uma carga de armas de uns mafiosos italianos nada agradáveis. Enfim, essa merda pode acontecer comigo ou com qualquer um de nós a qualquer momento."

"Esse mundo também me deu tudo quem eu sou. Não posso ser um simples Engenheiro Mecânico em Detroit e esquecer Syracuse como se nunca tivesse pisado aqui. Hoje eu sou isso aqui, e isso aqui é a minha vida, e eu sei que meu filho – se um dia eu tiver um, senão será o de Alice e Jasper, vai assumir a coroa de rei Dragão tal como eu fiz, porque isso aqui é um ciclo, é porra da nossa vida."

\- Mas Edward... é...

\- Madame. – disse afastando-se dela e sentando-se na cama de frente para onde ela imitava o mesmo movimento. – Você não pertence a esse mundo, você é uma mulher da cidade grande, nasceu pra ser rica, famosa, ser tudo o que você _já_ é... eu? Bem... eu sempre serei um _gangbang_ fodido do interior de Nova Iorque que tudo conquistou na vida foi com o pouco de trabalho honesto que fez, mas que só conseguiu o trabalho honesto por causa do seu trabalho desonesto. – riu seu humor.

\- Você se... _arrepende_? – perguntou ligeiramente confusa. – O que aconteceu? – completou diante do olhar confuso do homem.

\- Não! Não, nunca eu vou me arrepender do que passamos essa noite. Talvez tenha sido o ponto mais alto da minha miserável vida. E não digo que devemos colocar isso como algo isolado, que nunca mais vai acontecer. – deu de ombros, retirando uma mecha de cabelo castanho que caia nos olhos de Bella e colocando atrás de sua orelha, em seguida fazendo uma leve carícia em sua bochecha. – Vamos aproveitar o tempo que temos, esse um pouco mais de um mês que ainda você ficará aqui em Syracuse, eu realmente gosto de você. – falou com um leve sorriso enviesado.

"Quer dizer, eu sinto coisas por você que nunca senti por nenhuma outra mulher na minha vida, mas por mais que esse sentimento seja muito bom, eu não posso pedir para que você fique aqui comigo, e seja a rainha Dragão. Primeiro que não é justo, segundo que essa vida não é para você, não estou dizendo que você não aguentaria é só que... você é uma pessoa famosa, mesmo que você nunca mais atue na vida, por alguns anos ainda você será Isabella Swan, a ganhadora do Oscar de melhor atriz." – seu sorriso ou o brilho em seu olhar não diminuiu, ele continuou olhando para a morena com a mesma intensidade, com a mesma transcendência de sentimentos e emoções de quando compartilhavam o momento mais íntimo de prazer.

"Eventualmente você vai encontrar alguém que seja tudo aquilo e mais um pouco que você procura, e eu? Bem, eu serei sempre aquela sua aventura que você irá sorrir quando contar a sua filha ou a sua neta." – pontuou com uma ligeira piscadela.

\- Edward... eu... – começou, mas o ruivo colocou o seu polegar direito sobre seus lábios a calando.

\- Bella, relaxa. – aproximou o seu corpo do dela e sussurrou com uma voz que pingava sensualidade. – Vamos _apenas_ aproveitar o momento.

E com essa sentença o rei Dragão a puxou para um novo beijo profundo e intenso, que fez todo o clima pesado da conversa se dissipar tão rápido quanto iniciou.

.

 _22 de dezembro de 2018._

.

Nos últimos quinze dias Bella estava vivendo um sonho ao lado de Edward.

Não havia um dia que não passavam pelo menos uma hora juntos, apenas os dois, mergulhados na própria intimidade do relacionamento não classificado de ambos. Bella desde que chegara a Syracuse sorria constantemente, conversava, interagia com as pessoas simplesmente por interagir, mas desde que ela e Edward estavam "juntos", a morena passou a sorrir muito mais, algumas vezes sozinha. Passou a compartilhar mais do seu passado – aquele que a mídia pouco conhecia -, passou a conversar sobre coisas rotineiras, caseiras. Ela começou a se envolver no funcionamento da pousada, sempre ajudando Alice, ou então se enfurnando na cozinha com Emmett, onde ela descobriu uma paixão que nunca esperou pela culinária, ou então simplesmente quando bebia alguns drinks em companhia de Rosalie, que era sempre onde ela sentia-se mais leve, como se tivesse realmente encontrado uma verdadeira amiga.

E depois havia Edward.

Como funcionava realmente a _Syracuse Vampire Dragons_ Motoclube ainda era um mistério para Bella, ela sequer sabia onde realmente ficava o QG da gangue, o famoso _Midnight Sun_ , mas pelo que parecia ficava extremamente próximo ao bar de Emmett, o _Eclipse Vermelho_ , pois sempre que ele iria resolver as questões que só o rei podia, ele sempre agira com rapidez, e antes mesmo que ela tomasse um terceiro drink ele estava de volta a levando para seu loft para um novo momento íntimo, repleto de paixão, de ardor, de uma intensidade única.

A conversa que tiveram naquela primeira noite nunca sequer foi mencionada nenhuma vez.

Os membros da gangue sabiam que ela era Isabella Swan, a atriz ganhadora do Oscar de melhor atriz, mas nenhum deles a encarava ou falava por suas costas. Ela supunha que Edward havia _exigido_ aos seus "súditos" o maior tipo de discrição para com ela, e principalmente por conta das suas operações ilegais. Já os habitantes de Syracuse, quando descobriram que a famosa atriz de Hollywood estava se refugiando em sua cidade, gerou um certo rebuliço em frente a _Emerald Lodge_ , contudo por ser uma pousada pertencente e dirigida por membros da SVD, logo os habitantes percebiam que chegar a atriz era o mesmo que enfrentar qualquer membro da gangue por qualquer motivo que fosse.

Bella tinha a vã impressão de que nunca ninguém chegaria a ela ali. Ela estava completamente enganada.

.

Toda manhã a morena saia pelos arredores do bairro onde ela localizada a pousada para uma corrida. Ela sempre fora muito cuidadosa em se camuflar o máximo que podia, mas ela ainda se destacava mais do que gostaria, ainda mais numa cidade do tamanho de Syracuse. Foi no momento em que ela estava alongando-se distraidamente com seus fones de ouvido que surgiu o ataque.

Inesperadamente câmeras estavam em torno a ela. Não apenas fotográficas, mas de televisões, inúmeras telas de celulares apontados a ela, e pessoas a questionando sobre tantas aleatoriedades que ela ficou sem qualquer reação.

 _\- Isabella? Por que se refugiar em Syracuse?_

\- _Isabella? É verdade que você está envolvida com o cartel de drogas de LA e por isso saiu fugida?_

 _\- Isabella? Depois da morte da sua mãe você teve uma overdose e veio para Nova Iorque para a reabilitação?_

 _\- Isabella? Por que você deixou LA? É verdade que Jacob Black a estuprou?_

 _\- Isabella, nos conte sobre o seu aborto!_

 _\- Isabella! Quando será seu casamento com Jacob Black?_

 _\- Isabella? É verdade que você tem se encontrado com seu ex, Paul Lahote?_

 _\- Isabella! Isabella! Isabella!_

 _\- Isabella!_

 _\- Isabella! ... blá... blá... blá..._

.

A morena não conseguia mais ouvir as perguntas atordoantes que inúmeros jornalistas a faziam. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e cheios de lágrimas. Seu coração pulsava desesperadamente, o ar se comprimia a sua volta. Ela não conseguia respirar. Tudo a sua volta rodava e ficava mais e mais difícil de assimilar. Ela tentou fechar seus olhos e controlar o ataque de pânico que estava prestes a começar.

Tão inesperadamente quanto tudo começou tudo cessou. Todo o barulho a sua volta, de pessoas falando, de câmeras a fotografando, de perguntas aleatórias, tudo simplesmente parou, o único som ouvido era o barulho alto de motores da Harley Davidson ecoando.

Uma dúzia de homens vestindo negro liderados por Edward abriam caminho até onde ela estava. O ruivo não direcionou um olhar para ele, mas seu olhar seguiu um jornalista que ela conhecia muito bem Randall Evans – um comunicador famoso por dar flagras, descobrir coisas nada agradáveis sobre as celebridades de Hollywood.

\- Quem disse a você que ela estava aqui? – perguntou cheio de autoridade.

O jornalista arregalou seus olhos com a postura do homem. Randall podia ser muitas coisas, mas se havia algo que ele sempre fora bom era em ser um jornalista. Era o mínimo que para ele vir até Syracuse sabia que aqui a _Vampire Dragons_ que manda.

\- Eu recebi uma carta. – disse com um fio de voz afetadamente. – Com fotos, localização... – pontuou retirando um envelope pardo de sua bolsa mensageiro, para entregar a Edward. – _tudo_. – completou mais forte, com propriedade lançando um olhar do ruivo a morena.

Vagarosamente Edward olhou brevemente dentro do envelope, constatando que o jornalista havia lhe dito a verdade, mas o que realmente atraiu a atenção do ruivo, foi o belo 'V' estilizado no verso do envelope. Bella mesmo a distância viu a cor deixar um pouco o rosto de Edward e seus olhos ficarem negros, mas diferente do que ela estava acostumada a ver – cheios de excitação -, naquele momento estavam cheios de uma raiva direcionado, um perigo venenoso. Seu maxilar estava trincado.

\- Isabella? – chamou Edward, retirando Bella do seu devaneio. – Você quer dar alguma entrevista a estes jornalistas ou você deseja que a sua localização, assim como a sua privacidade continue sendo mantida?

Bella franziu o cenho confusa, mas clareando rapidamente sua cabeça falou:

\- Como disse há alguns meses em LA, eu abandonei a minha carreira de atriz. Eu realmente quero ser uma garota de 30 e poucos anos normal. Sei que correr atrás de celebridades é o trabalho de vocês, mas eu realmente quero distância dessa vida. – seu olhar viajou para cada pessoa ali, antes de focar-se em Randall. – Evans, por favor, faça isso desaparecer. Prometo que quando estiver pronta para explicar ao mundo o que aconteceu comigo, o porque não quero mais a fama, todo o drama que minha ex-carreira me trouxe, darei uma exclusiva para você. Por favor. – suplicou.

O homem estreitou seus olhos azuis translúcidos em direção a ex-atriz. Ele acompanhara a carreira de Isabella, e sempre que ela prometera algo a ele ou a qualquer pessoa ela sempre cumprira. A informação que havia dentro do envelope era bombástica, mas realmente valia a pena destruir a vida daquela jovem mulher que pela primeira vez na sua vida parecia genuinamente feliz, depois de todo o trauma que sofrera com a sua família?

Seu lado jornalista, fofoqueiro de plantão, exigia que ele mandasse um foda-se para aquela mulher lhe suplicando clemencia e aproveitasse de tudo que sabia sobre as aventuras dela em Syracuse para faturar milhões sobre a sua imagem. Mas o seu lado ser humano, aquele que via uma jovem mulher desesperada para ser normal, para esquecer toda uma vida de glamour para ser simples. Para conhecer pessoas erradas e certas, apaixonar-se e desapaixonar-se falou mais alto.

\- Espero que você não faça me arrepender disso Isabella. – disse o homem de cabelos negros, antes de virar seu olhar para os demais membros menores da imprensa que estavam ali tentando registrar aquele momento. – Sabe de uma coisa? – falou alto e afetadamente. – Isabella Swan já era! Ela não quer ser mais famosa, não vamos dar audiência para essazinha. Mas acabei de receber uma notícia que essa sim vai nos render louros: Fiquei sabendo que Emma Stone e Jennifer Lawrence estão passando o feriado de Natal juntas em _Niágara Falls_. Talvez aquele rumor das duas estarem juntas seja verdade! – exclamou distraindo os outros que rapidamente começaram a se dispersar e traçar um trajeto a Buffalo.

Por 15 minutos todos pareciam mais preocupados em juntar suas coisas e evitarem os membros da gangue que ali estavam e seguirem o mais rápido possível para a perseguir a fofoca que haviam recebido que sequer deram um segundo olhar a morena ou a qualquer pessoa que estava ali.

\- Obrigada Randall. – disse Bella, aproximando-se o homem.

\- Infelizmente eu sou uma manteiga derretida, e sei o quanto a sua vida foi confusa esse ano. Mas Isabella, da próxima vez, ninguém vai ser tão gentil. Você deve tomar cuidado. Foi fácil demais chegar a você. Se realmente você quer uma vida simples, longe dos holofotes, talvez você deva, pelo menos de início, ser mais cautelosa. Não ficar andando sozinha por aí. Talvez arrumar um homem forte e _poderoso_ para protege-la. – deu uma ligeira piscadela.

\- Tomarei mais cuidado. – sorriu agradecida, não prestando atenção nas palavras finais do jornalista.

\- Se cuida e aproveite sua juventude! – pontuou afetado. – Bem eu vou dar aquele flagra naquelas suas lésbicas enrustidas. Nos vemos por aí. – sorriu, assoprando um beijo para a mulher.

Bella somente balançou a cabeça rindo, porém Randall não iria embora sem antes expressar uma opinião sequer sobre o que ele viu naquelas fotos. Uma fofoca que ele mesmo morreria para saber cada detalhe, mas que jamais assumiria isso, principalmente diante de um homem claramente tão perigoso quanto Edward Cullen.

\- Isabella? – chamou quase entrando em seu carro.

\- Sim?

\- Homens perigosos _sempre_ são mais excitantes. – disse com uma gargalhada entrando no carro, deixando uma Bella completamente atônica e enrubescida de vergonha, mas com um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

.

A confusão ainda estava se dissipando, e por mais que a morena gostaria de ir até Edward e agradecê-lo, ela sabia que deveria ser um pouco discreta, principalmente após a fala de Randall – ele pode não ter mostrado o conteúdo do misterioso envelope para outras pessoas, mas não seria difícil perceber que ela e Edward eram algo. Contudo, em um momento de distração ela o encarou, somente para vê-lo, na mesma posição de antes, com o mesmo olhar e postura lívida de ódio, falando baixo ao telefone.

A morena franziu o cenho em confusão, e dando passos pequenos e vacilantes, seguiu até onde o homem estava, somente para ouvir o final da sua conversa:

\- Te encontro em 15 minutos, Carlisle. – falou com autoridade. Sem lançar um olhar a morena o ruivo dirigiu aos seus companheiros. – Jasper? Rose? Emmett? Levem Bella em segurança para a _Emerald_ , e Rose, você e Alice fiquem junto dela o tempo todo, se possível usem o forte. Toda segurança é necessária. – ordenou.

A morena encarou confusa as três pessoas e depois Edward, mas nenhum dos quatro, ou qualquer outro dos membros que ali estavam pareciam dar atenção a ela.

\- Os outros vão direto para o _Midnight_. É uma convocação urgente, avisem o quanto de membros puderem. – demandou, dispensando os outros.

Edward correu seus dedos por seu cabelo acobreado deixando uma bagunça desordeira, antes de alcançar um cigarro do maço no bolso interno de sua jaqueta. Edward fumava um cigarro sob o olhar atento de Bella, e de seus três amigos, mas o mecânico não parecia incomodado com os olhares.

Fora Jasper quem quebrou o silêncio pesado, depois de três longos minutos.

\- Edward, o que está acontecendo?

Edward que parecia perdido em pensamentos, encarou o amigo, antes de ver a sua bela amante ainda o encarando assim como casal McCarty.

\- Rose, Emm! Levem Bella o mais rápido possível a _Emerald_! – exclamou com finalidade, finalmente encarando a morena que o olhava mais confusa do que temerosa, o que doeu dentro de si.

\- Edward... – começou.

\- Madame, não temos tempo para conversar agora. – cortou. – Lembra quando disse que merda sempre acontece a nossa volta? Esse é um momento de merda.

\- O que está acontecendo? – perguntaram Jasper e Rosalie em uníssono.

\- Edward... esse envelope... esse símbolo... – começou Emmett, que fitava completamente hipnotizado o envelope pardo nas mãos do Rei Dragão.

Com as palavras de Emmett, três pares de olhos seguiram o símbolo. Para Bella era um simples 'V' em estilo medieval adornado, mas para Jasper e Rosalie, aquele 'V' parecia significar algo a mais, algo que eles não esperavam ver tão cedo.

\- Você tem certeza? – perguntou Jasper com o mesmo tom de terror de Edward e Emmett. – É verdadeiro? Legítimo?

Edward apenas balançou a cabeça em concordância.

\- _Eles_ voltaram. Carlisle sabia que eles iriam voltar.

.

* * *

 _N/A: Aquele draminha só pra dar uma emoçãozinha... E aí? Pensamentos? Vale um desfecho épico?_


	3. Parte 3

*** O REI DRAGÃO E A MADAME PERDIDA ***

.

 _22 de dezembro de 2018._

.

Carlisle estava sentado na mesa de seu escritório quando seu filho – seu único filho – irrompeu a porta do mesmo o sobressaltando. O homem mais velho, que estranhamente vestia-se similarmente ao seu filho encarou o homem mais novo com curiosidade. Carlisle sempre fora bom em ler as expressões, porém naquele momento o antigo Rei Dragão não conseguia ler a expressão do atual Rei Dragão, líder dos Vampiros Dragõesde Syracuse, algo que só acontecera uma única vez, justamente quando seu filho decidira tomar o seu lugar como presidente daquela gangue.

\- O que está acontecendo, Edward? – questionou fechando o livro de balanço de uma de suas concessionárias que conferia.

\- Que porra é essa Carlisle? – vociferou o mais novo jogando o envelope pardo com o intrincado 'V' no fecho.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos admirou o envelope com cuidado, antes de observar atentamente o seu conteúdo. Carlisle balançava sua cabeça em sinal de concordância.

\- Entendo, sua preocupação Edward. Mas não acho que isso seja autêntico. – ponderou o homem com calma, colocando as fotografias novamente dentro do envelope e colocando no centro da mesa e unindo os dedos.

\- Carlisle! Como não é autêntico? – exclamou alarmado.

O homem mais velho riu sem humor.

\- Você realmente acha que nesses 32 anos que a sua mãe foi brutalmente assassinada por esses filhos da puta eu nunca recebi ameaças deles, ou copiadores tentando me chantagear? – perguntou retoricamente. – Há 10 anos você é o chefe dessa gangue Edward, quantas ameaças veladas e falsas você recebeu?

\- Mas...

\- Eu sei! Ver o símbolo dos Volturi assusta, mas você tem que manter a calma. Agir com a cabeça, não com impulsividade! Faz anos que não tenho notícias sobre o que acontece com Aro, Marcus ou Caius, mas ainda acho muito estranho eles fazerem uma ameaça dessa, isso não é o feitio deles. Isso – apontou o envelope. – me parece uma grande brincadeira de alguém querendo deixa-lo irritado, ou sei lá... leva-lo a tomar uma atitude brusca... te levar ao extremo para deixa-lo vulnerável e ataca-lo ou conseguir arrancar algum dinheiro de Isabella.

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente.

\- E seu não for?

Carlisle estreitou seus olhos e estudou seu filho.

\- Essa mulher é muito importante para você, não? – pediu com um singelo sorriso.

\- Não! Não é isso. Não, pai! – negou enfaticamente. – Não, Bella e eu só estamos passando um tempo juntos, nada sério. – apressou-se em replicar. – Mas ela é uma pessoa famosa, não é justo arrasta-la para essa merda. Ela já sofreu muito para ter mais isso em seus ombros.

\- Certo. – concordou Carlisle com um sorriso repleto de compadecimento. – Então, quando o carro dela estiver pronto em meados de janeiro cada um de vocês vai seguir o seu caminho separado e serão uma vaga lembrança?

Edward estreitou seus olhos.

\- Pai, onde você está querendo chegar? – questionou esquecendo a verdadeira ansiedade que o levou até ali para início de conversa.

\- Meu filho, você está ficando velho, por mais que a solteirice seja inspiradora, ela é extremamente solitária. Por mais que Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, os demais membros da VD, eu e Esme estejamos aqui para você, não é a mesma coisa de se ter a sua própria família. – os olhos verdes de Carlisle tão similares aos do filho encararam as feições do homem a sua frente. – Eu sei que com tudo o que aconteceu comigo e com sua mãe, formar uma família parece ser um pouco assustador, mas quando você estava com Tanya eu via a sua vontade de seguir um caminho diferente dessa vida aqui, construir uma família, por isso fiquei tão puto quando você do dia para a noite desistiu dela e tomou o seu lugar por sangue, o meu lugar como líder.

"Aquele dia ao mesmo tempo que sentia um orgulho sem igual por você também senti um certo temor, essa nunca foi a vida que quis para você Edward. Essa gangue pode ser um 'negócio de família' como seu avô e eu tratamos isso, e ultimamente você, mas não é isso. Não _só_ isso. Essa organização é um emprego Edward, tem uns horários estranhos? Sim! Mas é um emprego, e você é o CEO dessa empresa, mas fora dessa empresa você precisa de uma família, de alguém para quem voltar no final do dia. Alguém para cuidar de você, alguém para ser seu suporte, para ser sua parceira, sua companheira, sua mulher. Para ser sua _rainha_."

Edward piscou seus olhos confuso ante o discurso atordoante de seu pai.

\- Você acha que é a Bella essa mulher? – pediu o homem jovem com a voz uma oitava mais alta.

\- Eu não sei Edward, ela é a mulher que você quer do seu lado pro resto da sua vida? Ela é a mulher que vai conseguir estar ao seu lado quando você precisar? É ela que você quer como sua rainha? Mãe de seus filhos? – enumerou sua resposta com uma série de perguntas.

\- Eu não posso pedir isso a ela Carlisle! – exclamou atordoado.

\- Por que você não quer que ela seja a sua companheira ou por algum motivo nobre ridículo? – perguntou o homem mais velho cansado.

Edward enterrou as mãos em seus cabelos acobreados deixando uma bagunça maior do que a costumeira em seus fios.

\- A _nossa_ vida...

\- O que Edward? – interrompeu. – Que nossa vida é perigosa, que somos criminosos, que convivemos com assassinos, traficantes, os piores tipos de escoria criminosa que existe, que inclusive podemos nos classificar como isso? – enumerou.

\- Sim! – gritou o ruivo, batendo suas mãos em seus joelhos.

\- Mas você não disse tudo isso a ela, antes de sequer começar o que vocês estão tendo? Ela não sabe que tipo de pessoas somos? Com que pessoas lidamos? Que nos últimos 10 anos você tem feito de tudo para quebrar o veio criminoso da nossa gangue? – tornou a contrapor os argumentos do filho.

\- Sim! – exclamou mais uma vez Edward, dessa vez entre os dentes. O ruivo não conseguia entender para onde o argumento do seu pai estava indo, mas não era nenhum pouco do que ele pensava quando entrara em sua casa de infância alguns minutos antes.

\- E ela não fugiu. Ela continuou do seu lado Edward. – pontuou com sensatez. – Talvez você devesse considerar mantê-la ao seu lado Edward, não apenas como sua 'foda eventual', mas como sua legítima parceira. Isabella tem algo que... não sei... simplesmente encaixa com nosso mundo.

\- Mas ela é uma atriz famosa. – tentou contestar.

\- Que desistiu da sua carreira. Uma atriz famosa, que teve o seu quinhão de merda e resolveu deixar tudo para trás e buscar algo novo. – replicou.

\- Eu não sou esse _algo_ novo! – respondeu, levantando-se de sua cadeira e retirando o maço de cigarros do bolso interno de sua jaqueta, recebendo um olhar inquiridor do seu pai, mas o ignorando completamente. – Mas não é sobre meu... meu... o que eu tenho com Bella que vim falar aqui, vim falar sobre essa ameaça dos Volturi e como devo proceder! – devolveu tentando trazer a conversa de volta aos seus próprios termos. – Você como ex-Rei Dragão deveria ser o conselheiro do atual, no caso me aconselhar o que eu devo fazer com isso!

Carlisle arqueou suas sobrancelhas e admirou o filho enquanto consumia seu cigarro, aproveitando para servir a si mesmo e a Edward uma generosa dose de uísque. Depois de um longo gole, seguido de uma pausa silenciosa, em que somente os passos de Edward eram ecoados pelas paredes do escritório, o homem mais velho enfim respondeu:

\- E quem disse que eu não estava te aconselhando até agora?

Edward suspirou em frustração, socando a parede de pedra ao lado da janela em que estava – fazendo mais estrago em sua mão do que na própria parede.

\- Você estava se intrometendo na minha vida Carlisle, eu quero um conselho do que eu devo fazer a respeito dos Volturi! – gritou. – Já convoquei a todos para o _Midnight_ , e pedi para o Jasper tentar localizar os Romanov, mas preciso de um conselho seu pai, você já os enfrentou em um dos piores momentos, como devo proceder?

Carlisle serviu-se de mais uma dose de uísque enquanto observava atentamente seu filho que voltou a andar de um lado para o outro no escritório.

\- Você vai pedir para todos ficarem alerta a qualquer coisa que aconteça de diferente na cidade e na região, se Aro, Marcus ou Caius estão de volta ou se é somente uma ameaça falsa, Stefan e Vladimir vão descobrir facilmente, mas se não for, você não precisa se preocupar com os Volturi antes do novo ano. – respondeu Carlisle, retirando ele próprio um cigarro de seu maço. – Como bons católicos que são, aqueles italianos guardam as festas de final de ano com muito esmero, entre 23 de dezembro a 2 de janeiro eles não agem e não cometem nenhum crime, é como eles chamam 'semana sem pecado', ou algo assim. – deu de ombros.

Edward encarou o pai confuso.

\- Como é que é? Por 10 dias eles simplesmente se abstém de cometer qualquer crime? Como isso vai apagar os pecados deles?

Carlisle deu de ombros, finalizando seu cigarro com uma ultima tragada.

\- Não me pergunte, nunca entendi também, mas não há nenhum registro de qualquer atividade criminosa dos Volturi nesse período. Por isso acho estranha essa ameaça nesse momento. Não é o feitio deles. Se tem algo que esses italianos se orgulham são de suas malditas tradições.

\- Se não vai ter nenhum ataque por 10 dias o que devo fazer? – pediu Edward confuso.

\- Peça que vigiem a cidade e os arredores, qualquer coisa estranha pra ficar de olho. – disse.

\- E...? – incentivou o homem mais novo. – Só isso?

Carlisle encarou o filho com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Pegue Isabella e tire ela da cidade por uns dias, vá passar uma lua de mel com ela longe de tudo isso aqui.

Edward piscou confuso.

\- O que? Não! Eu não posso deixar os rapazes sem uma liderança! – contrapôs.

Carlisle riu sem humor.

\- Você acha que eu não poderia dar uma de Rei Dragão temporário por alguns dias, dando algumas ordens? Por favor, Edward!

\- Pai, não é isso! Você está aposentado. Por mais que você vire e mexe ainda participe demais de coisas da gangue, Esme nunca me perdoaria se eu te tirasse de casa em pleno Natal.

Carlisle sorriu amorosamente.

\- Se for para você encontrar a sua felicidade Edward, pela primeira vez eu não faria objeção do seu pai passar algumas horas no _Midnight Sun_. – contrapôs Esme, aparecendo na porta do escritório com uma postura séria e inflexível, mas ainda assim com um olhar amoroso.

\- Esme, eu...

\- Edward, eu estou ouvindo desde o começo a conversa que você e Carlisle estão tendo, você precisa encontrar uma parceira meu filho, uma companheira. Não sei se é essa atriz Bella que vai ser essa mulher da sua vida, mas não custa nada você ver se não é ela. Se não for, bem... pelo menos você tentou, agora se for... Edward... você tem que descobrir e logo. Por que se você não descobrir logo você pode perder a chance, porque eventualmente ela vai cansar dessa indecisão e vai pegar o carro e vai partir para longe de Syracuse e você será somente uma memória cheia de arrependimentos. – interveio.

"Eu sei que você tem medo Edward, o amor é pra ter medo, se não tiver um pouco de medo nunca tem graça, mas também tem que se ter coragem. Você tem que simplesmente ir e enfrenta-lo." – sorriu caminhando para ao lado onde Carlisle estava. – "Eu sei que você nos últimos 10 anos se dedicou mais do que deveria a essa gangue, e eu sei o quanto tudo isso é importante para você e para essa família. Mas Edward, você tem Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett e Carlisle para estar ao seu lado quando precisar para justamente você não ter que abdicar de tudo, inclusive do amor."

\- Esme... mas a situação é mais complicada... – interveio reticente.

\- Como eu te disse Edward, não acredito que essa seja uma ameaça real dos Volturi, e se realmente for eles não atacaram antes do ano novo, o que dá a você pelo menos uma semana para ficar fora de Syracuse com a bela senhorita Swan. – ponderou Carlisle.

\- Eu...

\- Vá para Redwood, Edward. Fique no chalé da minha família, estará vazio durante as festas. Aproveite um tempo com Bella e pense no que lhe dissemos, ok? – pediu Esme, sorrindo pela primeira vez desde que entrara na sala.

Edward passara mais algum tempo conversando com seus pais, antes de seguir junto de Carlisle para o _Midnight Sun_ , onde se reuniria com o restante dos membros da gangue. No clube Edward, na posição de Rei Dragão atribuiu alguns dos membros um rodízio para verificar se algo estranho acontecesse na cidade e nos arredores pelos próximos dias, bem como observasse qualquer pessoa diferente que parecesse minimamente curiosa nos Vampiros Dragões de Syracuse.

Em seguida Edward se reuniu com aqueles que ele denominava de primeiro escalão, onde analisaram a situação com mais cautela. Assim como Carlisle havia lhe informado, Vladimir e Stefan Romanov não haviam ouvido falar nada sobre os Volturi recentemente, mas Jasper, muito sagazmente, pediu para que estes pesquisassem mais profundamente e qualquer novidade lhe informar. Ao grupo, Edward também delimitou a função de cada um e o que deveriam fazer nos próximos dias; eventualmente o motivo do porque ele não estar acompanhando tudo de perto foi levantado por Emmett, mas ante a explicação de Edward – que gostaria de ficar alguns dias fora do radar, para tentar baixar a poeira, caso seja uma ameaça vazia – todos seus amigos aceitaram e propuseram a ajudá-lo naquele momento, sob os olhos vigilantes de Carlisle.

.

 _23 de dezembro de 2018._

.

Edward passou a manhã organizando tudo para a sua partida no final do dia, como o chalé da família de Esme em Redwood apesar de bem equipado, precisaria de algumas coisas básicas para conseguir manter duas pessoas por uma semana. Por isso o mecânico utilizou-se de um dos carros que havia terminado de restaurar e que colocaria para venda no próximo ano: uma pick-up Chevy 52 preta fosco com detalhes em vermelho e prata – pois seria mais que suficiente para levar os suprimentos e que seria confortável para ele e Bella.

Ao contrário das suas expectativas, a compra de suprimentos foi mais longa do que se esperava, e observando que seria impossível ir até Bella para combinar os arranjos para as festas, o mecânico optou por ligar para fazer o convite, torcendo para que ela aceitasse, caso contrário... bem... caso contrário, talvez ele a convencesse ou a sequestrasse.

Ele sorriu com esse pensamento. Bella Swan _nunca_ deixaria se sequestrar, ainda mais por um homem como ele.

Foi na curta viagem do supermercado a uma loja de equipamentos esportivos que Edward fizera a ligação, a ex-atriz atendeu o telefone no quinto toque – para o desespero do ruivo.

\- _Edward?_ – respondeu, soando como uma pergunta, completamente surpresa pelo homem estar ligando para ela, pela primeira vez, diga-se de passagem.

\- Oi, Madame. – disse com um sorriso na voz. – Está ocupada? – inquiriu.

\- _Não. Não. Apenas observando Emmett estressado com os preparativos da ceia de Natal. Ele e Alice não concordam com nada!_ – exclamou com um sorriso, mas claramente se afastando do barulho de conversa alterada entre sua irmã adotiva e amigo.

\- Nessa época os dois não conseguem chegar numa conclusão em nada! Já interferi o meu quinhão nessa discussão. "Panetone é mais natalino, mas com _gingerbread_ podemos enfeitar da forma que quisermos". – ponderou soando muito como a voz da irmã.

Bella gargalhou deliciada.

\- _Não sabia que você podia ser tão divertido._ – provocou com uma voz sexy, assim que adentrava o seu quarto.

\- Posso ser várias coisas Madame. – galanteou.

\- _Huuumm... ah é?!_ – provocou com um gemido sensual. – _Tipo o quê?_

\- Se você me deixar te roubar por uma semana ou mais, posso te mostrar.

\- _Tentador... onde você vai me levar?_ – questionou prendendo seu lábio inferior com o dente.

\- É uma supresa, mas talvez você precise de um casaco, não que vá usar muito. – disse com um sorriso e com uma pausa longa. – Ou qualquer tipo de roupa. – incitou com uma voz profunda.

\- _Interessante_... – disse reticente. – _E quando seria esse roubo premeditado?_

Edward sorriu vitorioso.

\- Te pego as 4 na Emerald, ok?

\- _Preciso levar algo?_

\- Apenas você e suas coisas, Madame.

\- _Combinado, então! Nos vemos as 4._ – concordou Bella com um sorriso imenso em seu rosto.

\- Até breve, Madame.

.

O restante dos preparativos para levar ao chalé dos Everson em Redwood foi mais fácil do que o mecânico esperava, e era duas da tarde quando entrou em seu loft para organizar as coisas que levaria. Quarenta minutos depois, uma mala pequena, alguns cobertores sobressalentes e alguns filmes e CDs, o atual líder da _Syracuse_ _Vampire Dragons_ , tinha tudo organizado. Notando que ainda tinha cerca de uma hora para encontrar Bella na _Emerald Lodge_ , Edward optou por tomar um banho e dar uma passada rápida na oficina para deixar Rosalie sob comando.

Faltava cinco minutos para as quatro da tarde quando ele finalmente afastou a pick-up Chevy da entrada de sua oficina. Apesar da perspectiva de passar alguns dias afastado de Syracuse, afastado de todas suas responsabilidades, em um lugar remoto com apenas Bella como companhia, ainda tinha algo que deixava Edward inquieto.

Sua inquietação ainda era por causa da conversa com seus pais no dia anterior e como eles foram incisivos na necessidade de ele encontrar a sua companheira, sua parceira de vida. Sua _rainha_.

Rainha dragão. Seria Isabella Swan, a famosa atriz de Hollywood ganhadora do Oscar e queridinha de grandes diretores a mulher que seria a sua rainha?

Edward não conseguia vislumbrar isso. Bella era uma mulher que pelo pouco que sabia havia superado coisas que ele, por mais que estava inserido numa vida criminosa, nunca sequer pensou em passar. A própria chegada de Bella a Syracuse ainda era, para ele, muito enervante. Ela atravessará o país em um carro para se encontrar, e por mais inesperado que fosse que ela tivesse se encontrado em Syracuse, o ruivo sabia que ainda não era isso.

Isabella estava longe de saber quem ela era ou o que queria da sua vida. O _affair_ deles era algo incrível. Eles tinham uma sintonia, uma paixão luxuriante similar. Suas energias sexuais estavam completamente alinhadas, mas se havia algo que Edward aprendera com sua antiga namorada, Tanya, que por mais que tudo parecia certo, sempre teria algo terrivelmente errado.

Tanya Denali era aquele tipo de mulher que gostava do dinheiro, independente da forma que se conseguia, porém odiava que o seu namorado fosse muito mais devoto a um bando de homens e mulheres que o chamavam de rei do que a ela. A própria ideia se ser rainha dos vampiros dragões, por mais impressionante que soasse, nunca floresceu na loira morango. Tanya queria que Edward fosse um engenheiro mecânico, que conseguisse um cargo importante em uma fábrica de automóveis em Detroit, enquanto ela seria uma impressionante arquiteta com um futuro majestoso pela frente.

Por mais fantasioso que soasse esse futuro, por anos Edward compartilhou aquilo com a loira. Mas eventualmente o peso da família veio, do "negócio de família" ficou mais evidente. Foi quando seu avô, Anthony Cullen faleceu há pouco mais de 10 anos. Seu pai, Carlisle estava desolado, pois aquele que ele sempre pode conversar, buscar conselhos havia lhe deixado. Carlisle foram rei dragão por 37 anos naquele momento, o mesmo tanto que seu pai foi e, por isso naquele olhar perdido que Carlisle se despedia do pai, que seu filho – seu único filho – decidira que assumiria o lugar que lhe era seu por direito, para dar o seu pai o mesmo que há mais de trinta anos ele havia dado ao seu próprio pai: tranquilidade.

Por quase 4 anos Tanya aceitou aquela situação, que seu namorado era agora o líder de uma gangue de motoqueiros. Ela entendeu a desistência de Edward da faculdade, assim como fazia um esforço semanal de ir de Nova Iorque, onde trabalhava, a Syracuse para passar os fins de semana com seu amado. Por muito tempo Tanya achou que aquilo fosse uma situação passageira, que Edward cairia em si e perceberia que ser o líder de uma gangue era muito pouco para alguém com o futuro brilhante como seu amado.

Porém, com o tempo Tanya percebeu que Edward jamais mudaria, que ele jamais abandonaria o seu posto como rei dragão, porque ele havia nascido para aquilo, que ele foi moldado e sempre quis ser aquilo que ele era: o líder, o rei dos Vampiros Dragões de Syracuse. Quando essa resolução a tomou, Tanya sequer argumentou contra os protestos de Edward ao fim do romance dos dois, ela simplesmente lhe disse que não funcionaria mais e que ela não queria viver aquela vida, mas ele nascera para aquela vida.

Edward apesar de lamentar o fim do seu romance com Tanya, não foi aquele golpe tão duro, no fundo ele parecia saber que seus caminhos eram totalmente diferentes. Tanya era uma boa companheira, ela sempre estava disposta a conversar, a ser uma parceira que ele imaginava ter na vida. Como amante, Tanya também sempre fora inventiva, participativa e disposta a qualquer coisa que o mecânico queria, e por muito tempo fora esse principal ponto que Edward sentia falta de Tanya.

Após Tanya, inúmeras outras mulheres passaram por sua vida e consequentemente seus lençóis. Mas nenhuma fora tão marcante como a loira, até Bella.

Bella era uma mulher que Edward nunca imaginou ter na sua vida. Não era apenas a beleza estonteante da morena, mas a sua capacidade de ser ela mesma. De tomar as decisões por si, independente de todas as coisas terríveis que possa acontecer. Tanya também era independente, mas a independência de Bella era totalmente diferente da outra, enquanto a independência da outra era muito ligada à sua carreira e na procura de construir uma família, a segunda tinha uma independência mais própria, mais dela. Depois de viver uma vida toda com sua vida controlada por tudo e todos, ela agora parecia focar em ser ela, e isso era tão contagiante, tão inspirador que surpreendia o ruivo de maneiras que ele sequer um dia imaginou ou esperou.

Ela viveria independente dele, a sua presença em sua vida seria muito mais para agregar do que dividir ou subtrair algo em si, como era com Tanya. Claro, o relacionamento deles, se é que pode se chamar assim, ainda era muito recente, mas de fato Edward via que Bella decidiria as coisas por si mesma, não necessitando da sua anuência para algo, das cobranças que se faria numa vida conjugal, muito similar ao que seu pai tinha com Esme pelos últimos 33 anos.

Apesar de viver no veio criminoso da cidade de Syracuse e do estado de Nova Iorque, essa condição do seu marido não impediu de Esme ser uma juíza, muitas vezes condenando membros da gangue de seu marido. Ela era impiedosa, muitos não conseguiam ver calor, respeito ou o simples amor na mulher, mas Esme era aquele tipo de mulher inflexível, mesmo se aquecendo a ela, você ainda estava sempre perante seu olhar julgador, e enquanto para isso fosse terrível, Edward aprendera a entender que era uma característica de sua madrastra, que por mais complexo que fosse de aceitar, pouco a pouco ele passou a admirar e por isso hoje via ela como uma mãe, uma vez que ela assumira o papel retirado de sua própria mãe há tantos anos.

Bella apesar de ser tão diferente de Esme em tantos quesitos, era muito parecida com ela em tantos outros. E era essa complexidade na mulher que a atraia tanto. Evidente que tudo era uma suposição, não havia como saber o que se passava na cabeça da morena, quais eram seus pensamentos sobre os dois, se havia futuro ou não ao que quer que eles estivessem tendo, mas mesmo assim havia algo que acalentava seu espírito que o deixava inquieto.

O que seu pai e madrastra haviam lhe dito no dia anterior era a mais pura verdade. Ele sempre terá Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett e o seu próprio pai para lhe dar suporte na gangue, mas é na vida fora dos Vampiros Dragões? Quem lhe daria suporte, quem lhe daria conforto, quem lhe abraçaria todas as noites, a quem ele ansiaria a voltar todas as noites, quem lhe daria algo que até aquele momento ele não percebeu que queria, algo que Jasper e Alice tinham, que Rose e Emmett, que até mesmo seu pai e Esme tinham, ele queria alguém para compartilhar a sua vida, ser sua parceira, sua companheira, sua _rainha_.

Mas seria Bella essa mulher?

Era muito complexo dimensionar toda essa vida em uma única pessoa, que ainda estava numa jornada pessoal de se conhecer. Bella ainda estava em busca de saber quem ela era, por mais que ela tivesse uma boa noção, era óbvio que ela ainda não sabia quem era. Sua jornada pessoal estava se desenvolvendo, e por isso que quando o seu carro estivesse ponto em 15 de janeiro, ele sabia que não poderia impedi-la de seguir seu caminho se for isso que ela quer. Se for sua vontade de ir adiante, sem olhar para trás, ou sabe-se lá o que , ele simplesmente teria que aceitar.

Há muito Edward aprendera que não poderia controlar o destino, as coisas que acontecem a sua volta, mas ele estava disposto a mostrar a morena que ela tinha uma opção. Uma opção que mesmo que ela queira seguir adiante, estaria ali esperando-a por um tempo.

Edward internamente torcia quer-se tempo fosse curto: nos próximos dias ou talvez nos próximos meses. E com essa vertigem de pensamentos que o ruivo parou a caminhonete em frente à pousada dividia a sociedade com sua irmã. Tomando uma respiração profunda o mecânico saiu da caminhonete para ir em busca de algo que ele sequer imaginava se seria possível em suas férias forçadas.

.

 _24 de dezembro de 2018._

.

O chalé da família Everson em Redwood era aquilo que Edward ainda se lembrava dos finais de semanas que vinha ali no verão durante a sua infância e boa parte da sua adolescência. Sua construção de pedras cinza e madeira de bétula acinzentada. As janelas e portas de vidro com esquadrias pretas e as árvores cobertas de neve davam um ar único a casa, assim como o som suave do riacho ao fundo. Apesar do pouco depois a meia noite e a escuridão que inundava a casa, ela trazia uma calma no espírito de Edward e que transmitia a Bella, que apesar de impressionada com o lugar não conseguiu segurar seu pensamento:

\- Parece um conto de fadas. – disse com um sussurro, com medo de quebrar a aura do momento.

\- Seria você a princesa, Madame? – provocou com um sorriso enviesado.

\- Isso faz de você o príncipe encantado? – devolveu a provocação.

Edward gargalhou.

\- Estou mais para o vilão. – fechou seus olhos em fenda, abaixando-se para estar na altura dos olhos da morena. – O lobo mau que vai te comer.

\- _Me comer_? – repetiu com um sorriso e um olhar cheio de segundas intenções.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

\- Não apenas comer... vou me _lambuzar_. – provocou, puxando a morena pela cintura para capturar seus lábios em um beijo sôfrego.

Naquele beijo tava repleto de desejo cru, primordial, essencial. Nenhum dos dois conseguia dimensionar todas as emoções ali presentes, mas estava ali, era algo transcendental. Quando se separaram minutos depois para buscar ar seus olhos ainda estavam completamente encapuzados daquele prazer, daquele desejo, daquela crueza transcendental de sentimentos.

E foi nesse caleidoscópio de desejo, luxúria que os dois seguiram para o interior do chalé, sem sequer se preocupar com suas coisas. Era a simples necessidade crua. O desejo por outro corpo, pelo calor pungente de outro e somente isso. Tanto Edward, quanto Bella não se preocuparam em procurar um quarto ou retirar suas roupas completamente, e ali no hall de entrada, contra uma parede de pedras e um aparador de madeira maciça os dois deixaram-se consumir pelo desejo.

Após chegarem aos seus ápices – ela minutos depois que ele, ambos se vestiram em silêncio, porém quando trocaram um olhar ele foi substituído por risadas divertidas de ambos. Era uma aura totalmente diferente da que a cercavam em Syracuse. Ali naquele momento não havia Edward, o rei dragão líder da impiedosa gangue _Vampire Dragons_ , bem como não havia Isabella Swan atriz de Hollywood ganhadora do Oscar.

Era só Edward e Bella, um casal como qualquer outro curtindo as férias de Natal longe da família.

Naquela constatação não importava que o destino deles ainda fase incerto, se o ficar juntos ou não ainda era algo completamente nebuloso e sem sentido. Naquele momento era só o que era: um casal aproveitando o momento.

.

A véspera de Natal e o Natal propriamente dito passou sem qualquer decorrência. Bella nunca tivera a capacidade de cozinhar para viver, mas desde que havia tendo aulas com Emmett suas habilidades na cozinha estavam sendo de grande ajuda a Edward, que não era um chefe de cozinha, mas cozinhava o suficiente para não morrer de fome. Mas a verdade é que não importava se estavam comendo bolo de carne, macarrão com queijo e batatas fritas ou um banquete, o mais importante para os dois era entender essa ligação estranha entre eles.

Por quatro dias os dois viveram uma verdadeira lua de mel, mal usando roupas, enquanto sua alimentação era sempre de coisas que não tinha a necessidade de cozinhar – pães prontos, frutas, sucos de garrafa, café instantâneo e leites de caixinha. Nada que precisasse de muita elaboração, pois no fundo nenhum deles queria deixar o conforto dos cobertores ao pé da lareira da cama que haviam se instalado.

.

 _30 de dezembro de 2018._

.

Edward admirava o fogo crepitante da lareira enquanto Bella estava no banho. O ruivo por mais que evitava em pensar nas palavras de seus pais, vire e mexe quando estava sozinho voltava a considerar a ideia de ter alguém com ele. Mesmo os últimos 6 dias em que esteve sozinho com Bella, ele ainda não havia conseguido chegar a uma resolução sobre seu futuro com a morena.

Apesar dos momentos partilhados cheios de paixão e de uma ligação sexual que superava o insuperável, Edward não fazia ideia o que passava na cabeça de Bella, ele tentou nas poucas ocasiões puxar uma conversa ou que seja ter respostas mais condizentes, mas a ex-atriz era expert em evitar qualquer tipo de conversa, ela sempre conseguia distraí-lo com uma facilidade impressionante, graças ao seu corpo e boca que operava milagres.

Mas ainda aquilo tudo o perturbava. Por mais incrível que fosse toda aquela ligação sexual, Edward ainda não conseguia visualizar se era só aquilo: uma ligação sexual condizente ao momento que viviam ou se havia algo que ele estava sendo muito obtuso em notar.

\- Um centavo por seus pensamentos? – brincou a morena da porta do banheiro.

Edward sorriu enviesado afastando seu olhar da lareira.

\- Considerando se me juntava a você ou não nesse banho. – provocou.

\- Hum... você deveria, aposto que teria sido bem mais interessante.

\- Podemos voltar para lá se você quiser. – disse com um sorriso.

\- Por mais tentador que seja, eu ainda prefiro o calor destes cobertores e desses travesseiros.

\- Não dos meus braços? – perguntou agarrando-a pela cintura para fazê-la cair sobre ele.

\- Considerando que você está em meio aos cobertores e travesseiros o calor de seus braços vem com o pacote.

Edward sorriu contra os lábios da mulher, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Quando estavam completamente sem fôlego, ambos se afastaram minimamente. Os intensos olhos verdes do homem admirávamo-nos o rosto e os profundos olhos castanhos de Bella, o que deixou ligeiramente incomodada.

\- O quê? – perguntou com um sorriso.

\- Te admirando. – disse suavemente. – Tentando entender o que está acontecendo entre nós.

Bella riu nervosamente e com uma agilidade impressionante para o seu corpo magro e pequeno – com relação ao do homem, inverteu suas posições, sentando-se sobre seus quadris, onde a ereção brevemente crescente de Edward esfregou contra sua boceta, arrancando um gemido gritarão dele.

\- Não há o que entender. – provocou mordiscando o seu lábio inferior. – É desejo, é necessidade, é luxúria, é volúpia, é excitação, é sensualidade, é sexualidade, é tesão. – enumerou mexendo-se sensualmente sobre o membro do homem.

Edward riu entre um gemido.

\- Você é muito provocadora e tentadora para o seu próprio bem. – divertiu-se invertendo suas posições para iniciar uma nova rodada de sexo.

.

Apesar de o assunto estar sempre sobre suas cabeças eles não voltaram a sequer mencionar o que eles eram enquanto estiveram no chalé acinzentado da família de Esme em Redwood. Edward apesar de satisfeito sexualmente como nunca antes esteve, estava confuso, frustrado e incomodado por estar no mesmo ponto em que estavam antes de tirar as pequenas férias. Bella, mais treinada em disfarçar suas emoções por conta de sua carreira anterior estava complemente confusa e incomodada com a necessidade de Edward tentar taxar seu relacionamento ou buscar alguma forma de compreendê-lo.

Mas fora somente quando retornavam para Syracuse no alvorecer do dia 2 de janeiro que o elefante rosa entre eles parecia pesar toneladas. Edward queria conversar, tentar entender o que se passava entre eles, mesmo que ela dissesse que fora somente uma aventura, algo passageiro ele entenderia, mas o silêncio, a apatia o deixava desconcertado. Bella por sua vez, era a etíope da confusão e da incerteza. Quando ela saiu de LA ela tinha somente um objetivo: se conhecer e tentar viver sob seus desejos, ela havia feito isso, pelo menos até o dia que começou a se envolver com Edward, havia algo nele que despertava sentimentos complexos e atordoantes na morena, por mais que o desejasse a necessidade de liberdade, de não ter ninguém a quem dever satisfação era muito mais pungente a ela; porém dizer isso a ele era algo que ela não queria, não apenas por não querer ferir seus sentimentos, com medo de enterrar algo que ela não sabia ainda o que era.

Para ambos era uma encruzilhada, e nenhum fazia qualquer tipo de ideia de como superar.

Talvez fora a hora e meia mais longa da vida de ambos. A aura tensa do carro parecia comprimires dois, qualquer conversa era rapidamente encerrada e mesmo assim não havia qualquer tipo de profundidade. Ouvir qualquer música no aparelho de som do mesmo, era apenas para fazer o silêncio não ser tão ensurdecedor.

Quando finalmente Edward parou em frente à _Emerald_ , um suspiro que a morena não havia percebido que estava segurando saiu por seus lábios. Vestindo o seu sorriso mais agradecido, virou para o homem que compartilhou uma semana inesquecível, mas que estava a deixando tão perturbada que não conseguia colocar em ordem seus pensamentos.

\- Obrigada Edward. Foi o melhor Natal e ano novo em anos na minha vida. – sorriu afagando seu rosto com uma de suas mãos. – Eu _nunca_ vou esquecer disso tudo. De _tudo_ o que você fez por mim. Foi maravilhoso! – exclamou avançando para dar um suave beijo nos lábios do mecânico.

\- Eu que agradeço por sua companhia Madame. – sorriu ligeiramente entristecido. – Eu precisava me afastar de Syracuse por uns dias, foi excelente ter sua companhia, afinal nos divertimos muito. – disse com um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

\- Sim. Nos divertimos. – concordou a morena. – Bom obrigada por essas férias, vou deixá-lo resolver todas as coisas que você tem que resolver, nos falamos mais tarde, ok?

\- Claro Madame. – retribuiu com um sorriso tão fulgaz como os anteriores.

Com mais um beijo leve e automático ambos se separaram. Enquanto Edward seguiu para o _Midnight Sun_ para analisar o cenário de como sua gangue estava nos últimos dias, Bella correu para o seu quarto, ignorando completamente Alice, que parecia que gostaria de falar com ela, mas fora impedida por uns hóspedes do Arizona.

.

 _03 de janeiro de 2019._

 _._

Bella evitou tudo e a todos aquela noite e boa parte do dia seguinte. Sua cabeça estava num turbilhão de confusão que ela sequer conseguia mensurar. Edward, por sua vez, focou-se em ser o líder que ele é da _Vampire Dragons_ e também proprietário de uma oficina mecânica. Oficina mecânica essa que tinha uma enorme novidade quando chegou na quinta-feira, para trabalhar.

\- Terminei Edward! – exclamou Rosalie com um sorriso triunfante. – Semana passada foi tão entediante e as peças para o carro da Bella chegaram mais cedo que simplesmente coloquei a trabalhar, e posso dizer que o _Camaro SS 1968_ finalmente está em toda sua glória!

\- Você... terminou? – perguntou o rei dragão completamente atordoado.

\- Sim Edward! As peças estavam aí, e por meses esse carro está sendo um grande pé no saco, porque está ocupando um espaço da garagem que poderíamos usar para finalmente restaurar aquele _Dodge Challenger 1970_ que está no depósito e que recebemos todas as peças no meio de dezembro! – explicou. – Eu sei que você queria trabalhar no Camaro da Bella também, mas... eu estava entediada! Emmett passou praticamente a semana toda na _Emerald_ , cozinhando para os hóspedes, inclusive um pediu para que ele fizesse um jantar por três noites seguidas, não pude ter meu marido para mim no ano novo, por isso me dediquei a esse projeto! Você pode conferir tudo o que fiz, mas era só substituição das peças falsas ou vagabundas pelas originais, foi fácil. Quase uma brincadeira de criança. – gabou.

Edward lançou um olhar com tristeza para o carro preto de Bella, Rosalie deveria estar realmente muito entediada porque até mesmo havia polido o automóvel.

O ruivo suspirou pesadamente.

\- Suas férias não foram tão boas? – questionou sem rodeios.

\- Não. Foram excelentes as melhores que tive em muito tempo. – explicou com um sorriso falso retirando um cigarro de seu maço.

\- _Mas_...? – insistiu Rosalie.

\- Mas nada. – respondeu rapidamente Edward tragando seu cigarro com voracidade.

\- Edward...? Posso não ser Alice que te conhece só pela postura ou Jasper que parece prever cada decisão que você vai tomar, mas nós somos amigos há mais de 20 anos! Você não me nomeou a terceira no comando à toa, eu te conheço Edward! E algo está te incomodando! – exclamou a loira.

\- Essa ameaça dos Volturi! – respondeu rapidamente o homem.

Rosalie gargalhou com falsidade.

\- Essa ameaça não te deixaria incomodado desse jeito, se fosse a ameaça você estaria vendo vermelho, da mesma que foi quando destruímos os _Vipers_ de Rochester. Isso é outra coisa, algo que vi muito brevemente depois do seu término com a Tanya, mas que não durou tanto quanto essa carranca de agora. – sondou com astúcia. – O que aconteceu? Bella não é tudo isso? A fachada de atriz de Hollywood deu as caras? – insistiu.

\- Não Rose! – suspirou cansado encostando na ilha de trabalho da loira. – Bella é uma mulher fantástica, tudo o que eu sempre sonhei em uma mulher, o sonho molhado de todo homem, mas...

\- Ela não quer ficar presa numa cidade sem motivação nenhuma como Syracuse, ou em um relacionamento como um líder de uma gangue de motoqueiros. – ponderou com um cruzar de seus braços e seus olhos azuis fechados em fenda.

\- Eu não faço a mínima ideia se é isso também. – suspirou pesadamente, terminando seu cigarro. – Toda vez que eu a questiono sobre o que somos ou o que ela quer fazer quando o carro dela estivesse pronto ela é muito ágil em mudar de assunto ou fazer algo para que eu esquecesse de tudo.

\- Uau! Você gosta dela. – disse com surpresa. – Você realmente gosta dela! Você a considerou como sua rainha! Uau!

Edward apertou seus olhos com seus dedos.

\- Não é bem assim Rose! Eu não sei ainda o que a gente tem, ou o que eu sinto por ela. Carlisle e Esme estavam falando que eu preciso ter uma companheira, alguém que seria o mesmo que Emmett é pra você, que Alice é pro Jasper ou que a própria Esme é pro meu pai. Alguém pra e para quem voltar todo final de dia, para compartilhar algo que eu não posso compartilhar com vocês! Alguém para ser minha, para construir uma família comigo.

\- E você acha que é a Bella essa pessoa? – perguntou aproximando-se do amigo.

\- Eu não faço ideia Rosalie. – disse cansado. – Eu só queria saber qual são os planos dela depois que o carro estivesse pronto. Ela disse que saiu de LA pra se encontrar e pela postura dela não parece que ela se encontrou ainda, posso dizer que ela parece mais perdida ainda. Eu queria entendê-la, mas não posso segura-lá aqui e forçar ela numa vida comigo se isso não for o que ela realmente quer, porque até eu mesmo não sei o que eu quero! Eu não sei se é ela a mulher da minha vida, as vezes eu posso estar só nublado pelo sexo incrível que temos. Você mais do que ninguém sabe como tesão pode deixar a gente um pouco estupido.

\- Injusto você lembrar de como eu fiquei quando comecei a me envolver com Emmett, mas compreensível o seu ponto. – provocou com um sorriso. – Bella em contrapartida Edward, é uma mulher complexa, cheia de camadas. Por muito tempo ela viveu uma vida que escolheram para ela viver. Até mesmo o primeiro beijo dela ou sua primeira vez foi orquestrado pela sua própria mãe! E por mais que ela se ressente por todas as coisas que a mãe fez com ela, ela ainda sente a morte da mãe. Renée foi sua única família por anos, e agora ela não tem mais esse suporte, ela tem que viver por si mesma. Se coloque no lugar dela: deixar a cidade em que cresceu, todas as coisas e todas as pessoas que fazem você ser você pra trás, abandonar uma carreira que por muito tempo era a única coisa pela qual ela vivia, é óbvio que ela está confuso.

"Apesar de sermos meio disfuncionais, de sermos membros de uma gangue, todos nós somos uma família. Esquisita, com toda certeza, mas ainda uma família. Eu, você, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Esme e Carlisle apesar das ligações ou não de sangue construímos uma família, nos apoiamos, vivemos um com o outro 24 horas por dia, 7 dias na semana. Nos sempre estamos ali um para o outro, seja na vida ou na morte." – explicou. – "Bella não tem mais isso, a pessoa que a dava todo esse conforto se foi, e por causa das inúmeras imposições da mãe ela decidiu mudar, fazer algo por si mesma, imagine a surpresa dela chegar e ver uma família relativamente estruturada dando apoio, um homem que apesar de empresário e líder de uma gangue, ainda é um homem extremamente simples para a vida que ela tem, porque você não é idiota em pensar que ela não seja bilionária! Você é tudo aquilo que ela sempre quis, mas que nunca imaginou ser possível e agora que é possível ela não sabe como agir, porque não tem ninguém pra tomar as decisões por ela."

Edward abaixou sua cabeça completamente derrotado.

\- Sei que é difícil você ver tudo isso, porque você sempre foi uma pessoa pratica, o que tem que ser é. Objetivo e obstinado isso é você, e tudo bem você ser assim, até mesmo porque a posição que você se encontra é para ser assim. Já ela Edward ainda está construindo sua personalidade, descobrindo quem ela é! E por mais frustrante que isso seja , basta você entender. – sorriu tristemente.

"Entregue as chaves do carro para ela e tente conversar. E espere para ver o que ela quer do futuro. Se ela dizer que não quer isso é pegar seu carro e sair pelos EUA você vai ter que aceitar, mas se ela disser que está confusa e precisar sair somente para clarear a cabeça você também vai aceitar, ou ainda se ela disser que vai ficar em Sy do seu lado, você também vai aceitar. Porque se ela tiver que ser sua ela vai ser. Pode demorar horas, dias, meses ou quem sabe anos, mas você já aprendeu que o que tiver que ser vai ser. Por quanto tempo você tentou fugir da sua posição como rei dragão? Por anos, e no fim você não se tornou o rei dragão? Se Bella tiver que ser sua rainha, ela vai ser, se não for, você vai encontrar em breve uma mulher que vai sacudir seu mundo de um jeito que você nunca sequer imaginou!"

\- Uau! Aquelas aulas de psicologia na faculdade realmente te pegaram, hein senhora McCarthy? – brincou Edward, mas Rosalie sabia que por trás da brincadeira do amigo ele estava considerando tudo o que ela havia dito.

\- Bom, se o negócio de consertar carros e restaura-lós der ruim há sempre a possibilidade de ser terapeuta de perturbados como você! Deus sabe que eu conheço o meu quinhão deles! – provocou empurrando o amigo pelo ombro.

Edward riu divertido.

\- Obrigado Rose! – agradeceu abraçando a amiga. – Por isso você é meu braço esquerdo nessa vida doida.

\- Eu sou seu coração Edward e as vezes sua razão, sem a minha pessoa você não seria nada! – brincou. Ambos riram divertidos.

.

 _05 de janeiro de 2019._

.

Na perspectiva de resolver todas pendências de enquanto esteve fora, Edward não havia conversado ou visto Bella desde o retorno deles a Syracuse na quarta-feira, porém ele sabia que não adiantava ficar fugindo do inevitável que ele deveria entregar a chave do seu carro e esperar qual seria o próximo movimento da morena.

Ele chegou à _Emerald_ no final da tarde, e por mais que Alice claramente gostaria de conversar com seu irmão, só pelo seu olhar ela sabia que deveria aguardar indicando que Bella estava no seu quarto. Quando bateu em sua porta, a morena a abriu sem delongas, revelando um conjunto de baby-doll de cêntimos negro extremamente curto.

\- Edward! – exclamou surpresa pela presença do homem e pelo olhar faminto que esse dava ao seu corpo.

\- Oh... olá Madame! – sorriu torto. – Será que posso lhe fazer companhia? – galanteou.

Bella riu afetada pelo seu charme.

\- Só se você poder me dar algum tipo de prazer. – provocou.

Edward sorriu enviesado.

\- Você sabe que eu vou dar _todos_ os tipos de prazer Madame! – falou com um fio de voz, antes de puxa-lá para seus braços com um beijo urgente.

Assim que a porta do quarto foi fechada, peça por peça da roupa que usavam foi sendo descartada. Aquela paixão crua, necessitada de união carnal estava ali mais uma vez, e para nenhum dos dois importava a forma, eles queriam aquilo, nem que fosse pela última vez.

Cada toque parecia incendiar suas peles em desejo, cada afago parecia ampliar a necessidade, cada gemido era um pedido de mais, cada beijo era a promessa de algo que não se podia mensurar. Quando Edward finalmente penetrou Bella, na forma mais crua que o ato permitia ambos ofegaram deliciados. Cada estocada, cada movimento, cada lamúria, cada súplica, cada gemido era uma simples dedicatória que ficaria marcada para sempre. E mesmo depois de chegarem ao seu ápice, um após o outro, ambos sabiam que estavam longe de ser saciados. Uma rodada de sexo, virou duas, que virou três, que virou quatro e que na quinta eles deixaram finalmente se vencerem pelo cansaço, já nas primeiras horas da manhã da segunda-feira.

Bella dormia pacificamente ao lado do mecânico que estava em um estado de vigília, não conseguia adormecer profundamente, mas também não conseguia se manter acordado. A conversa que tivera com Rosalie e toda a tensão que passava em sua mente com relação aos sentimentos da bela mulher em seus braços o deixava inquieto. Era extremamente incômodo. Ele estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que não notou os belos olhos castanhos de Bella o encarando.

\- Um centavo por seus pensamentos? – provocou com um sussurro. Edward sorriu enviesado.

\- Um centavo é muito dinheiro para eles. – Bella arqueou sua sobrancelha em surpresa.

\- O que acontece com você Edward? Há dias você está introspectivo, perdido em pensamentos.

\- Seu carro está pronto Madame. – disse sem rodeios.

\- Oh! – surpreendeu a morena. – Achei que só ficaria pronto na segunda quinzena.

\- As peças chegaram antes do previsto, e como na semana passada foi extremamente parada, Rose terminou.

\- Oh! – surpreendeu-se novamente. – Acho que você tem que me passar o número da sua conta para que eu possa fazer a transferência do pagamento.

\- Sim... – respondeu reticente. – O que vai fazer Bella? – perguntou sem rodeios.

\- Como assim Edward? – replicou sentando-se na cama e cobrindo-se com o lençol.

Edward suspirou pesadamente, saindo da cama e vestindo suas roupas que estavam espalhadas no chão. Quando estava com a camisa em sua mão, ele finalmente encarou a morena.

\- Você vai continuar a sua missão de autodescoberta pelas estradas da América ou finalmente encontrou o seu lugar aqui em Syracuse, ou ainda vai retornar pra LA pra sua carreira? – questionou.

Bella engoliu em seco.

\- Eu... – começou lentamente.

\- Você não quer ficar aqui em Syracuse. Tudo isso que vivemos nos últimos meses foi somente uma aventura. – falou o ruivo. – Eu entendo, e não estou com raiva de você Bella, foi bom enquanto durou.

\- Edward... – começou novamente.

\- Madame, nenhum dano foi feito, ok? Eu sempre serei sua memória mais rebelde, e você vai ser minha memória mais hollywoodiana. Vai ser uma boa história para velhice de quando me envolvi sexualmente com a atriz ganhadora do Oscar Isabella Swan. – brincou. – Claro se eu chegar até a velhice! – riu sem humor.

\- Edward, não é assim! – exclamou com seus olhos inundados de lágrimas.

\- Madame, nenhum dano foi feito, estamos bem. – disse tentando convencer a si mesmo.

\- Edward, quando sai de LA há 6 meses eu não fazia ideia o que eu procurava, e eu ainda não sei. Encontrei algo fantástico aqui em Syracuse, sim eu encontrei, mas eu ainda não _me_ encontrei. Eu não sei o que eu espero. Passar esses quase 3 meses com vocês aqui, com a sua família foi uma experiência única, me fez lamentar não ter a minha família. E você Edward, mesmo com essa aura de líder de gangue, o rei dragão você me cativou, mas por mais que eu tenha boas memórias dos nossos momentos, e que você seja a melhor coisa que me aconteceu em um tempo muito longo eu não sei ainda se tudo isso é suficiente.

"Gostaria mais que tudo sentar na garupa de sua moto e ir com você para onde você quiser me levar, só que por mais incrível que seja isso não sou eu, porque eu sequer sei quem sou eu, verdadeiramente! Eu perdi minha mãe há quase um ano, mas antes disso eu só tinha ela, mesmo com seu jeito controlador e errático, Renée era a única família que eu tinha, e sempre foi ela quem tomou as decisões por mim! Eu ainda estou aprendendo a ser eu mesma, tentando descobrir o que eu gosto, o que desgosto, o que eu quero e o que eu não quero. Por mais tentador que seja ficar aqui com você, eu temo que em algum momento eu me ressinta de você e te faça mal Edward ou vice-versa, que eu me incomode com essa vida aqui!" – o pesar em sua voz era evidente.

"Eu sei que há dias você está querendo me questionar isso, e há dias eu tenho evitado esse tópico, mas é porque eu mesma não estou entendendo. Estou buscando respostas em mim mesma, mas não tenho encontrado nenhuma! Eu odeio ter que fazer isso, mas..."

\- Você vai pegar seu carro e deixar Syracuse. – completou o mecânico.

\- Sim. – disse com uma voz mínima. – Eu não sei se será um adeus definitivo, mas antes de de indireta qualquer coisa sobre mim, sobre você, ou sobre nós, eu preciso primeiro saber quem eu sou e se realmente quero estar aqui.

\- Bella não vou dizer que é uma surpresa seu discurso, eu te entendo e respeito a sua decisão. Mas eu não posso esperar uma vida inteira para você decidir que quer estar aqui comigo, eu não posso deixar minha vida em suspenso por você.

\- Eu sei, e jamais pediria isso a você. Eu não sou tão egoísta assim, Edward.

\- O mesmo eu posso dizer a você Madame. Viva sua vida, se descubra, não fique lamentando o passado. – sorriu tristemente, finalmente colocando sua camisa. Avançando para dar um beijo na sua testa o homem disse:

"Você sempre mais ver a pare mais brilhante da minha vida" – e com isso ele deixou a chave do seu carro sobre a mesa de cabeceira, antes de enfim deixar o quarto.

.

Bella não deixou que suas lágrimas a dominassem enquanto arrumava suas coisas para partir de Syracuse, da mesma forma que na segunda-feira à noite quando fizeram uma despedida para ela Edward não estava presente. Nem Alice, nem Rosalie, nem Emmett, Jasper ou os pais de Edward pareciam culpa-la, todos pareciam tacitamente concordar que aquilo era necessário, que talvez ela fosse como uma estrela cadente, passageira e marcante para aqueles que a viu, mas que infelizmente não poderia ficar. Não houve lágrimas em sua despedida, ou um adeus de Edward, ela somente colocou todas suas coisas no carro e partiu com o ronco suave do motor para o mais longe da Cidade Esmeralda.

.

.

Os meses que seguiram à partida de Bella, Edward focou-se em descobrir quem havia os ameaçado, uma vez que, segundo os Romanov, os Volturi haviam saído de vez da vida criminosa e agora estavam curtindo uma aposentadoria no sul da Itália, em uma ilha particular no Mediterrâneo. Foi complexo descobri quem estava os ameaçando, mas numa reviravolta surpreendente descobriram que um veio ainda ativo dos _Vipers_ de Rochester que queriam vingança sobre a derrota que haviam sofrido dos Vampiros Dragões anos atrás.

Edward fora impiedoso com aqueles que ameaçaram a segurança da sua organização. O rei dragão de Syracuse era um homem que não fazia ameaças vazias, ou não cumpria acordos, ele era um homem de palavra que mesmo na adversidade faria de tudo para sua gangue. Para sua família.

.

Bella após deixar Syracuse atravessou o país e foi para a sua terra natal, Forks, a cidade que havia nascido e que ficara pouco tempo. Ela descobriu que apesar de nunca mais ter pisado naquela cidade esquecida por Deus, os seus conterrâneos tinham um imenso orgulho dela, mas que mesmo desistindo da sua carreira eles ainda a respeitavam e entendiam que a neta de Evan Charlie Swan, um dos fundadores da cidade, tinha planos muito maiores que simplesmente Hollywood.

Depois de deixar Forks, Bella viajou por todo o Canadá, antes de seguir para passar um tempo na Europa. Seu Camaro SS, por mais restaurado que fosse não resistiu ao baque que fora seus dias no velho continente, e numa parada em Budapeste a morena deu um adeus ao seu velho companheiro.

.

.

.

 _10 de outubro de 2021_.

.

Edward rodava com sua moto pelos arredores de Syracuse. Como líder de uma gangue que comandava a cidade, o homem sempre gostou de ter sua cidade sob sua própria vigilância, por mais que seus associados fossem muito bom no trabalho.

Quando ele passava pela I-81 perto de Nedtown, lugar onde havia conhecido Bella Swan há quase 3 anos, notou um _Corvette Stingray 1970_ vermelho parado na estrada. Apesar da surpresa, não era tão incomum encontrar carros vintage parado nos arredores da cidade, seu nome como restaurador de carros como aquele era conhecido atualmente em todo o país.

Desacelerando sua moto, ele parou logo atrás do carro, porém como esse tinha vidros completamente escurecidos não conseguia ver nada no seu interior, a não ser o fato que tinha um ocupante, mas sem qualquer pista quanto ao seu gênero. Com passos lentos, mas ainda admirando o belo carro a sua frente, Edward bateu suavemente no vidro do carro ao lado do motorista.

O motorista muito deliberadamente demorou para respondeu o seu chamado, e por conta disso ele se pegou perdido admirando o carro, não percebendo a bela mulher que saiu do mesmo.

\- Aconteceu algo, será que posso ajudar o senhor? – questionou quando ouviu finalmente a porta do mesmo bater.

\- Sim, eu gostaria que você avaliasse esse carro para mim, ver se todas as peças são verdadeiras, me disseram que você é o melhor do país. – uma voz feminina e sensual disse.

Edward que ainda admirava o carro surpreendeu-se com a voz e rapidamente levantou o seu olhar para encarar a domina dela.

Seus cabelos castanhos meio arruivados estava na altura de seus ombros, sua pele tinha um leve bronzeado dourado, seu corpo era escultural, com curvas muito mais proeminentes, porém seus olhos castanhos eram os mesmos que uma vez ele tanto se perdera.

Um sorriso enviesado cruzou seu rosto.

\- _Madame_.

Bella retribuiu o sorriso enviesado que ele lhe dava.

\- Espero que não seja muito tarde para isso. – disse se aproximando do homem.

Edward encarou Bella impassível. Bebendo cada novo detalhe da sua fisionomia. Ela era ainda a mesma, mas ao mesmo tempo tão diferente.

\- Encontrou o que você estava procurando? – questionou com um estreitar de olhos.

\- Me dei conta que havia descoberto há muito tempo, eu só precisava de clareza.

\- E agora você tem?

Bella sorriu ressabida.

\- Me diga você Edward, eu tenho?

Edward admirou mais uma vez a mulher que estava na sua frente.

\- Quer subir na minha garupa e ir para onde eu quiser te levar, Madame?

.

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ _wow! Nem acredito! Eu consegui, eu venci, eu terminei!_

 _Amores da minha vida, por muito, muito tempo achei que não conseguiria. Tive um bloqueio absurdo e não conseguia terminar, mas finalmente aqui está! Agora finalmente minha amiga oculta_ _ **Alissa Nayer**_ _pode finalmente ler! Espero que você goste! Sei que as escolhas que você me deu pouco tem haver com essa trama, para dizer que não segui nada, eu me baseei na música_ _ **Uptown Girl**_ _, na verdade no clipe dela, não a versão do Westlife, mas na original do Billy Joel que se passa numa oficina mecânica com uma atriz chegando. Sim! Qualquer semelhança não é mera coincidência! Hahaha_

 _De qualquer maneira quero agradecer a todos que tiveram paciência em acompanhar e esperar a minha vida permitir que eu escrevesse o final disso aqui. Como eu canso de dizer, eu tardo, mas nunca, ever, never, eu falho. Eu sempre volto, mesmo que demore!_

 _Me digam aí o que vocês acharam, porque reviews é sempre aquela força que dá sentido em continuar escrevendo isso tudo. Obrigada a todos._

 _Amo vocês!_

 _Beijos,_

 _Carol._


End file.
